Asking For Syaoran
by silverymare
Summary: Because family means a lot. Love and Freedom run close. Misunderstandings and awkwardness ensue. In a busy seaside city, a girl with green eyes knocked on his front door. She was delivering his gift, he was a young man suffering from a hangover. SxS.
1. Reproach is Befitting

_Chapter 1- Reproach Is Befitting_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: CCS is one of CLAMP's best works. I own nothing except plot and new characters.

* * *

The doorbell buzzed sharply, alerting Syaoran's dulled senses of a visitor. The sound echoed down the wallpapered hallway, past the toppled family photos, the neglected phone holder on the wall, and into the modern kitchen. Normally, Syaoran Li would have answered the door as soon as it rang. It was something he'd always done. But the noise just rang on until it hit the unattended champagne glass on the kitchen counter, just a hand-span away from Syaoran's rag of dirty hair and slumped head. The still figure wilting on the kitchen stool twitched. After a short pause to make sure the tenant had heard it, the door belled again, brisk and insistent. Syaoran groaned, expelling foul air while his hand swept up from his side to cradle his ringing head, still fevered from sorrow drinking. 

Lifting his head off the counter, Syaoran's tired eyes glared into the air as his apartment blurred too much for his comfort. His cocoa-brown hair was sticking out at weird angles; parts were slicked to his forehead, some falling over his eyes. With shaky hands, he pushed himself from his position before flinching at the flecks of drool that covered his counter. He grimaced as he wiped away the leftover from his own mouth with the back of his hand. As he stretched, sore muscles protested from lying in a stiff arrangement for too long.

_What happened last night?_

His mind was blank, though he attributed that to the alcohol. Scanning the room, he ignored the tissue scraps everywhere, and the white cordless phone discarded by the door. Now he remembered. She'd left. Her favorite blue-white scarf had been snatched up and she's carried away that hateful cardboard box she had brought in.

The room was so quiet; all he could hear was his own ragged breath. He closed his puffy eyes, as the throbbing ache within his chest hit him. It had all been so sudden, so much to take in. He swallowed tightly.

_How…? I still don't really understand what happened._

The adamant noise that had woken him sounded again. He opened his eyes. He had a lot to think over, and lot to question. He needed to call some more people, find out if what Fanren had said was true. _But first, I have to answer that stupid bell. _

"I'm coming..." he huffed under his breath. _If it's one of those chatty salesmen again…_ He groaned.

It took too much effort to care. His forehead slumped back down onto the counter, still too tired to move, tired even from the attempt to move. But it was so insistent! It came again and again. At the sixth ring, he got off the hard stool, ignored his lack of clean wear, kept his eyes focused on the hallway, and took one step towards the direction of the door. The ground swayed before his eyes and he shook his head to clear himself up. For a moment, it was as if he was still on Eriol's luxury yacht back on the Pearl River mouth. The nausea swept back into him. But the doorbell was firm, so he swayed his way across the debris to the front door.

Managing to prop himself against the wall, he bent to tug his keys from their forgotten place on the carpeted floor. He had dropped them in shock. Last night, yes… last night she'd been crying, so he had dropped the keys and pulled her small figure into his arms. That scene was still playing in his mind. She had hesitantly smiled at him when he opened the door, (no doubt due to his wide smile) until she remembered what she was holding. Then the tears had come out, and the truth came spilling out too. _Then…_ He stopped that treacherous thought.

_I don't want to think about that just yet._ His eyes returned to the door. It still needed to be answered, and it wasn't going to do it by itself. He moved closer to the entrance, his shaky movements rattling the keys. His eyes were too hazy to spot the other key left on the floor, where it must have slid from under the front door. Shaking a bit, he managed to slot his key in, twist and open the door to glare out at the sunlit hallway.

Though the sunbeams hit his eyes a bit too brightly, he could see that he was alone along the passage. There was no sign of the mysterious visitor, except the item that lay at his feet when he bothered to hang his head, tired again. His blurred gaze managed to sharpen on something lying at his feet, a black box of red peonies, perfectly arranged. It was sitting innocently on his doormat, in its pre-ordered, ribbon box, and where the trimmed stems showed off the velvety, luxurious petals. Such perfection normally would satisfy him but today, it was just irritating on his senses. Last night was supposed to be a night of celebration. He's gone to much time and effort to make sure their anniversary was going to be wonderful, with champagne and flowers, and everything a girl would want to be romantic. They were going to spend the night together, just enjoying each other's time (he had so little time for fun) and loving each other. But when he'd woken up, she had gone, and he still couldn't believe what she had said.

_It's impossible, they would never do that! The facts must have been wrong. _The blistering knot of angry and confused feelings within him surged up, boiling his blood. He tightened his fist against the doorknob. He tried kicking the door in frustration but it did nothing, his anger didn't ease. He punched the wall with his fist. Red pain blossomed in his knuckles. Pain felt good, pain was what he was feeling inside now. Tension, denial and a sense of powerlessness was written in his frown. _Flowers huh, stupid flowers._

"I DON'T WANT IT!" he choked out to the open air, and as the statement sprang down the quiet hallway and reverberated down the staircase, the owner of a cute brown cap stopped in mid-step, uncertain.

* * *

"You don't want it! Is that what he said? Or did I get the wrong room?" a light but warm voice whispered to herself in confusion. The cap owner tilted her head like an inquisitive bird, back towards the landing where her delivery had just been made. With carelessly tied auburn hair that framed a young, attractive face, Sakura Kinomoto furrowed her brows, her eyes darted upwards as she listened carefully to the noise that came from above. 

"Not the peonies? He can't be talking about them," she said again to herself. She had other things planned, but curious, she decided to head back up the flight of stairs. She pulled her cap lower over her eyes, adjusted the green grocer apron and stuck her chin out. In a state of determination mixed with inquisitiveness, she jogged back up the stairs, up to the second floor of the Laine Apartments, one of the better residences in the urban, sea-side city. Dealing with stubborn customers always made Sakura Kinomoto rise up to the challenge.

_He wants flowers, now he doesn't want flowers. He wants imported peonies, and now he doesn't. He'd better make up his mind; we're already low on customers as it is. _Checked herself from that depressing thought, she pointed out that she was jumping to conclusions. It wasn't going to be that bad. All she knew about this order was what Rika had said.

'_He wants peonies, he prefers 'red'. I think we're able to get red ones, maybe from out of the city though. Oh, and this one sounded cute.'_ Sakura smiled. Rika was always on the prowl for someone for Sakura, even though she'd told her friend again and again she was just too busy, and that a boyfriend would just make things even busier. There was so much to do every day, and what little time she did ever get away from her father's business or from visiting him was time for study.

She remembered how Rika had frowned, gloved hands placed on her hips before launching into another lecture about how Sakura was bound to have an overload; get depressed, a panic attack or maybe even faint in front of customers from over-working. She had looked so funny, waving her hands around, frowning; Sakura had given up from hiding her smile behind the sunflower stack she was spraying and laughed. She had meekly asked for Rika's forgiveness, batting her eyes prettily in exaggeration, easily avoiding a promise to take it slower. Rika had only given her a skeptical look but couldn't resist the patented Sakura smile, and ran over to give her friend a hug.

Still, Sakura wondered how she had somehow wound up becoming delivery girl. At least it explained why she had spent this bright Saturday morning getting the deliveries prepared. Yukito had yet to come in, (he was stationed on at twelve-noon) so she been the only one in the shop, arranged the flowers, furiously humming one tune or another as she had stuck different combinations together in an effort to get it just perfect. Hopefully it wasn't going to be time wasted.

She sighed, looking down at her soled feet. Things had been getting harder and harder since her father had fallen sick. There were night-school assignments piling up, and no more time for walking on the wet beach anymore. Preoccupied with thinking about these problems, she never saw that she'd reached the top of the staircase. When her feet connected with nothing but air she almost toppled over, flailing her arms around. She gave out a small peep of surprise, before she grappled the last bit of rail and was able to steady herself. When she had time to look up, in a most undignified and embarrassed state, she was horrified to see her stumble had been seen by someone. A high, pink blush blossomed in her cheeks, and she averted her gaze.

_Klutz, klutz, klutz, Sakura! Didn't Yukito warn you one-day you'd fall into a sewer hole thinking about something? You weren't paying attention! Not only did someone see you nearly fall back down the stairs, but it was a customer too!_ She mentally kicked her shin, busy berating. Finally, she looked back up at the young man leaning heavily on his doorframe, noting with relief that no one else was down the corridor. She noticed the box of peonies that she'd left hadn't been touched. She frowned, worried. Her eyes went back up to the young man. Disheveled, with the messiest hair she'd ever seen, and serious red-rimmed eyes, Sakura was very startled to see him leaning on the frame, as though he had trouble standing. Stranger still was that he was cradling his fist, as though it pained him.

"Your peonies, right?" he murmured, his gaze lowering back downwards, towards the peonies at his socked feet. Sakura hesitantly followed his gaze, wondering if there was something wrong about them. The peonies just laid there. _No, they look wonderful to me… in fact, they look nicer then they were this morning, they've finally begun to open up nicely. _

"You did order them didn't you? Are they not up to standards?" she asked cautiously. She'd met stubborn customers before, who were always whining about the exact shade of a flower or an over-grown stem. They always required patience, but Sakura was usually able to smooth things out. She took a glance at him again, reading the body language. She eyed his awkward stance, the careless way he was slouched against the wall. He also looked like he was favoring his left foot, because he couldn't keep still on the right. Dressed in a comfortable-looking shirt, with what looked like a drool stain on it, she wrinkled her nose in slight disgust and hoped he was generally more hygienic. She also noted that he looked rather lethargic and wondered how he managed to rest up against the wall without falling.

"It's… it's not that. I just don't need them anymore."

And with that, to Sakura's horror, he crumpled. His arms drooped, his knees buckled, his grip on the door handle slid, and his frame slowly sunk down onto his welcoming mat. It was like watching a baby loose the slippery grip of balance, and fall. She started forward, as any sane person would if someone had just collapsed in front of you, but the young man crinkled his brow and slowly raised his hand as if to stop her.

"Just go away… Take the peonies. There's no use for them," he murmured, his hair falling all over his eyes.

He was in a fetal position; his legs managing to fold so he was sitting down, his back to the wall, arms lying at his side. His hair hid his face from her sight. He stopped moving, as if he'd fallen asleep. Terrified, Sakura stepped forward.

One step.

No movement.

Two steps.

Still as a stone statue.

She closed the distance between them and crouched down, coming close enough so she could reach out and touch him, quickly glancing at the blossoms in her way and pushing them to a side. She shuffled closer.

_Is he dead…? Is he okay? Oh my god… What am I supposed to do? _

"Are you okay?" she whispered. She reached a trembling hand out towards him. He made no movement. Gently, she touched his arm, and he flinched, but said nothing. She pulled back slightly, but reached out again. He was cool to the touch, and from this close, she could smell the alcohol on him. Taking a curious glance at the gaping shadow that was his supposed apartment, she could tell his place was the cleanest apartment she'd ever seen. There were only a few things to be cleared up… and that was just in the hallway. And it didn't seem likely the man at her feet was going to get up anytime soon. She gently nudged his arm again, trying to get a reaction.

"Hoeee…I think you need to get up… Come on. On your feet," she mumbled, sliding her hands around his limp arm, trying to tug him up onto his feet. A big hand came to push her away, narrowly missing her chest. She huffed, moving self-consciously out of his reach and took her hands off him, folding them crossly. With her hair falling over her eyes, Sakura looked decidedly determined.

"Mmm, you're really heavy, you know. And it's not going to be easy for me to carry you. And we don't even know each other too!" Now she was just mumbling away to herself, not really realizing she was casually trying to help a drunk back into his apartment, and was now cajoling him into getting himself up. So much for the easy, sunny day of casual work she had planned. And Yukito was expecting her to join him in about an hour or so downstairs, in time for the afternoon orders.

"Come on, come on... ah... What's your name again?" She bit her lip, as the still figure did nothing, refusing to respond to her. If she didn't know any better, it felt like they were pitting their wits against each other. Or that she was talking to a blank wall, or a computer that just kept giving out the same answer.

"Well if you don't answer me, shall I just make up a name for you?" she asked, huffing into the air. She was going to get her way, stupid stubborn drunk or not. She stood up and nudged him with a foot, softly pressing into his elbow. No response. Again, she made to kick him, this time in the side. But this time, his hand reached out and caught her foot before she tried to jab him again, firmly grasping her ankle and forcing her to put it down.

"Syaoran," he barked out, moving his head up from his resting place. "My name's Syaoran Li. And you're a very annoying girl, you know?" He grimaced. He absentmindedly rubbed the elbow she had kicked.

Pursing her lips in exasperation, she admitted that at least he was moving again and talking, but Sakura still placed her hands on her hips and glared. "I was just trying to help. Now, can you walk or do I keep kicking you?"

"I just want to stay here… out here is fine… Didn't I tell you to go away before?" His head lowered itself back down. "If I pay you, can you just take your flowers away and leave me alone? I've got lots to think about, and your whining isn't helping."

"Whining?" she squawked with disbelief. "I'm going to ignore that, just because I'm nice. And you've already paid for them. And if you weren't so drunk off your face last night then you would have remembered that. You're in no condition to be left out here in the cold. You need to get warm, have something to eat and go to sleep. That's the best way to cure a hangover," she told him, prodding him with a finger. "Or if you had hangover pills," she added as an afterthought.

"So I suppose you're an expert on hangovers now, eh?" He uncurled himself from his ball on the floor, glaring unfocusedly at the offending finger.

"I know more then you, if you call lying on your front step healthy." She was hearted to see him moving at least. A smile lingered on the corners of her mouth; she was enjoying the banter. _He almost looks vulnerable there on the floor… but he's stubborn and he's if he still has strength to argue, then I can get him up._ She pushed away the errant lock that had fallen out of her ponytail, before looking back at him. _Wonder why he got drunk? _

"If I go inside, will you leave me alone?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, and glancing up at her. He didn't like that half-smile. Even though his head was muddled, he couldn't help but wonder how strange this situation was. Talking with a stranger on the floor of your apartment, having them care about you. And where were the ones who were supposed to care for him? Tell him the truth? Support him? Huh, what an irony.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy."

He groaned, wanting to get away from her, her teasing and her unusual tenderness for strangers. So shifting his hands onto the floor, and in an effort to get up; he pushed his body weight onto his arms. Struggling, his feet and legs steadied him, and in a moment's time, Syaoran managed to lean heavily onto the wall, a similar position from the one before. He panted a bit, his consciousness swirling around once again. He grimaced as his stomach rolled in anger. He also needed food.

"I don't think I can do anymore," he commented as if he was doing some great task, and had just given up. His knees nearly buckled, but Sakura, who had been keenly watching his actions, rushed forward to support his weight. She let him rest his body weight on her, but though she was unusually steady for a girl her age, the both of them sagged in the direction of the floor. They looked a strange sight, out there in the hallway. With her arms half-embracing him, and his head resting cheek to cheek with hers, Sakura wrinkled her nose as she accidentally took a lungful of putrid alcohol breath.

"It's okay, I'll help you inside," she said, a bit stiff with how close he was to her, and how unstable he really seemed, even more so up close. The stinky alcohol wasn't really helping her either. She turned, trying to find a way to accommodate his weight and still walk. _I'll probably have to drag him in… he's almost completely useless. And he managed to get to the door like this? _

"Hmph. This doesn't mean I like you, you know. You're still annoying. Too perky." His voice entered her thoughts and Sakura momentarily narrowed her eyes at the jibe, reminded of Yukito's joke, calling her a sugar addict; she was always too happy and perky. She widened her eyes when she realized that she still had to meet him downstairs, at their shop. Not much time left. Better hurry.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man," she quickly teased back, a bit stiffer now that she had remembered she was on a timetable. She smiled nonetheless. Heaving his arm over her shoulder, so they could walk side-by-side, she inched forward, dragging his almost-deadweight, and slowly entered his apartment. After making it past the cream-colored front door, and accidentally stepping on a key on the floor (she reminded herself to pick it up and put it somewhere he could see). She gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes.

The place was almost spotless, (at least, that was her opinion) and all that really marred the place was some tissues lying around, oh, and the empty bottle of champagne that was on the kitchen bench with the empty glass. There were also a few pillows off the couch and the phone wasn't placed back in the place. It looked like someone had just thrown a small, quiet tantrum. She sniffed, but only took in the muskiness of what she assumed was this Syaoran guy's smell, and a bit of a feminine perfume. She shrugged. It was a nice apartment with shaggy carpet and grey slate tiles; she could tell it was comfortable.

"Wow, nice place." She pulled forward, eager to see more of his modern apartment and managed to tug both of them into the living room, where she noted the nice flat-screen he had up. The room also held a coffee table which was in front of a comfy brown couch, while on the carpet, was a few discarded cream pillows. _Looks like a good spot. I'd better go and close the door after he sits down._

"Hmm," she said, still supporting his weight with her body while looking around for anything else more suitable, maybe a door to a bedroom. "You don't mind the couch, do you?" He gave a disgruntled sigh, pulled his arm away from her, swayed for an incredible second away from her and stumbled over to the couch, settling heavily. He managed to prop himself with his back to the cold leather, his hands on his knees. He looked back at her dazedly.

"Can you go away now? You're boldly entering and disturbing." Syaoran was glaring. She had somehow managed to barge into his home, was audaciously staring around his apartment, and was noisier then any salesman he had ever met. The only people that were allowed to annoy him were his sisters (how annoying were they), Eriol (the one who blew him up the most, but understood him best), and— oh… Her. He turned away, an unhappy emotion filling his chest again. Instead he chose to look around his living room, ignoring the mess he'd made earlier, blind to everything but his dark thoughts.

Sakura managed to miss this though. "Mm… hold on." She had decided to leave him at the couch, opting instead to bend down and pick up his cushions, hugging them in her arms. The first one she managed to pick up was hugged affectionately and then placed onto the cushion beside his leg. He stared at it. Oh, it was just a pillow. _How weird._ He tuned back to her, where she was now placing used tissues onto his kitchen table with a clean rag she had dug up from somewhere. _What? What is she doing now? My housework? Who does she think she is? A maid? _

"Do you do this all the time?" he asked, mind numb.

"What?" she called. _Eww._ _I see snot on this one. _She grimaced at one of the tissues. _Okay, going to throw that one in the bin. Immediately. _She paused. _Well… as soon as I find the bin first. _

"Help strangers. Normal people don't do things like this." He sounded strained.

"Oh… well, I don't know. You just looked a bit pathetic, if you ask me." He could tell that she was grinning. An eyebrow twitched. He grabbed at the pillow next to him, clenching his fists. _Go away. Just go away. _

"I didn't ask for your help."

"So? Some people who don't ask for help need it the most." That reply was a bit tender.

"Hmph." He slumped down, pushing the trapped pillow to the head of the couch. His head was still dizzy. Arguing with a philosophical random was making it ache more. Maybe… maybe if he rested he could find everything normal. He yawned. Closing his eyes for just a second, he entertained the thought of sleep again. After sleeping before, surely he couldn't still be exhausted…

Somehow, without noticing, she managed to appear in front of him. Blearily opening his eyes, Syaoran blinked as she bent over him, a comforting half-shadow in his weary, red eyes, and a gentle pressure was placed on his shoulders. Hmm… he noted her green apron. _It looks nice. All green. _With that, Sakura managed to push his broad shoulders back, upsetting his sense of balance so that the world tilted. He fell back, colliding straight onto the soft cushion that he'd let go earlier. It rubbed against his cheek; soft cotton. Drowsiness overcame him, and before he could get back up into a sitting position to protest, he closed his eyes. _Just a second._ _I'll just take one second, and then I'll get up. She can't tell me what… to… do… _

He was asleep.

* * *

_Mou, he drools when he's sleeping. It's sorta cute and funny. _

With his mouth slightly opened, and his fist tightly curls up, Sakura watch a peaceful, relaxed Syaoran sleeping. His head was curled into the cream pillow, and his eyes were shut, hiding the redness. The bags underneath his eyes were smoothed out, and all his muscles had gone slack with tiredness. The strange tension that had seemed to hold him up had dissipated, and now he was a regular person again.

_In fact,_ Sakura mused, _he looks like a character from one of Rika's mangas. All tender and tired. Strange._ They always looked so perfect and saintly. How did they manage that? Sakura shrugged to herself. _He's just another guy, another person._ _I'm sure he's got as many faults as anyone._ She peered at him again. His knees were inching upwards, towards his chest. She could tell he was feeling cold from lying on his couch. Sakura knew from experience how freezing couches could get. How many times had she fallen asleep on her own couch after studying late into the night, only to wake up with her father's blanket around her? Maybe she should scrounge around and find him a blanket. Mhm.

_Yes. I better do that. _She looked around. The lounge room with the couch led to the corridor she had come in through, an open kitchen and to an arched hallway. She guessed towards the unknown hallway, smiling at the green leaf spray painted on the center of the door. The same design was patterned in the kitchen she had been tidying up earlier, even on certain mugs.

_Does he have a fixation on green and leaves or is it just me?_

She meandered over to the hallway, glancing at the brown frames on the wall, noting the very masculine photos of a shiny Chinese-originated sword, an interesting book and a bunch of smiling (and alternatively smirking) women. Surprisingly they looked a bit like the tenant of the apartment, so she placed it down to them being relatives. Shrugging to herself, she grabbed the green motif door, and entered, glancing back to make sure that that Syaoran guy wasn't staring weirdly at her. She felt a bit paranoid. It really wasn't any business of hers to go exploring in his apartment.

Closing the door behind her as a barrier between her and the Syaoran guy, she looked towards down the new corridor. To Sakura's right, a wall of glass stared out to the blue sky, morning city, and its glittering beach. On her other side, a potted plant and a blue Chinese vase ornamented the neutral area. Before her, three other room doors were visible, one opened. With a little difficulty, she ignored the window scene (she loved looking out of windows), still feeling out of sorts in his apartment. However, the quick view that she let herself glimpse at, she loved; a view of the vast, lonely beach. She had to will herself not to look. _No, I better check out the rooms first_.

She peered into the opened door. _Must be the bathroom._ _Sea blue tiles and shower. So clean! _Dismissing that room, she easily paced towards the other closed door, but hesitated, unsure whether to open or not. She fisted the door knob and tried it. It eased up, as a warm grass-green room greeted Sakura's eyes. It had a wide, comfortable-looking bed dominating the room, and a high shelf above it that was filled with books. A plush brown rug added some element to the room, while the laptop on the bedside table hummed with untapped power. _Rich, rich, rich._ She pouted, slightly jealous. She had a stack of neat notebooks and hand-made study notes, but his fancy high-tech computer looked really fun to play with. And how useful in lectures!

She sighed tiredly, suddenly reminded of what was waiting at home, her workload. She rubbed her forehead with a hand and walked up to the bed. _I just want to get this over with so I can get back to work. I'll just grab the bed cover and throw it on him._ Using both hands to push away the cushions—"How soft!" she cooed—she grabbed the moss green sheet on the top, taking a huge whiff of a masculine smell (which made her sneeze), and walked briskly out making sure she didn't see anymore envious gadgets, and making sure to close the bedroom door again.

The blanket she was holding was all in a tangled mess, but she skillfully managed to walk without tripping on it past the gorgeously sunlit view (which she mourned, not having enough time to admire) and through the corridor, closing the door behind with a small, audible click. She turned around, a bit wary of open, accusing eyes, and surveyed the still figure where she'd last left him. She was still feeling a bit sneaky, wandering around his apartment… Was he staring at her as if she was a thief? She stopped to listen, to hear or see an angry voice or figure. All she heard and saw was him still lying on his couch, muttering softly in his deep sleep. As she skirted past the coffee table, she noted his furrowed brow.

"Bad nightmares eh?" she commented softly. "Hope they turn around." She dropped the blanket on top of him, allowing the bedspread to ease itself onto his body, molding itself neatly. She gently patted the sides so that there would be no gaps, before she straightened up. Her eyes quickly searched the apartment for a clock.

_Ten past twelve already! I'm late! Late! _She quickly walked towards the front door, only stopping to pick up both door keys that had been left on the floor. She quickly darted back into the kitchen and placed them on the counter, flinching when they clattered on the surface. Her gaze swept the room again, with no movement to answer her. _Good, he hasn't woken up. _She smiled and headed back out. Syaoran's apartment was quiet again. The front door was closed, and nothing stirred.

Sakura's head popped around the front door with sneaky eyes. She crept in, one hand balancing the peonies she had delivered and deposited them on floor, before properly shutting his apartment door, making sure it locked from the outside.

She sighed, just about to slump to the ground herself, a bit tired. She was still outside Syaoran's front door, resting her bodyweight against the door, her hands locked together, wishing she could rest. _I can have a small rest, right? _Then she cringed at a sudden thought. _But this afternoon is scheduled to be busy. _She cut through the apartment hall with a purpose, and strode down the stairs. Taking the steps two by two, she almost passed the window that had been cut into the apartment building's wall, but she couldn't resist. She could ignore Syaoran's apartment view because she wasn't supposed to be there, but this was a public window. She opened the glass panes in front of her, clicking the mechanism smartly and pushing out.

Her countenance relaxed. She looked beyond the clear glass, picking up the seaside breeze that had blew in. It caressed her cheek, and flirted with her escaped fringe. She grinned, secretly thrilled to have that small contact. Even in the busy, suburban city, Sakura had always been glad to see any glimpse of the dazzling sea, something that took away any thought that she had been worrying over or was just tired of. She wasn't really sure why she was so fascinated. The blue scrap of ocean, the white of the sand and the buildings huddled together to form the outer of the city…

The chimes of the grandfather clock downstairs cut through her thoughts. Sakura was reminded of time and, once again, of Yukito, who she knew would likely already be in _Nadeshiko's_. Taking one last glance outside which left a smile on her face, she quickly hurried down the stairs, her feet making light tip-tap noises on the surface.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, Yukito would have already bought me some honey tea. _


	2. Nadeshiko's

**Asking For Syaoran**

_Chapter 2 – Nadeshiko's_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: CCS is one of CLAMP's best works. I own nothing except plot and new characters.

* * *

"Hooooooooeeeeee! I'm late! I'm late!"

Shoes slapping along the grey pavement, Sakura ran along the busy street, ignoring the cars whizzing by. Even though her hair fluttered out from under her brown cap she didn't have time to care. She was running late. Again. Dismayed, because Yukito had only reminded her yesterday, she frowned at her record-breaking tardiness. _A week of getting behind the schedule_.

As her thoughts wandered, no attention was paid to where she was going.

Sakura yelped, barely missing the hot-dog stand.

And she couldn't stop almost colliding head-on with a primary school boy who had been buying a hotdog.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled, glaring at her as she skillfully twisted around, avoiding the accident. She continued jogging, this time, backwards. Fumbling a bit, the boy held onto his prize, saving it from the pigeons on the ground. The boy sighed. The hotdog was unharmed. He was fine. But getting jostled like that… He scowled at Sakura's apologetic face.

"Sorry!!! I'll try and be more careful next time!" she called back, her arm going up to wave sorry and goodbye. She wiped at her forehead; the sun was getting hotter and hotter. She could feel time, pressing down on her.

Unfortunately, jogging backwards also made Sakura blind to her surroundings.

A bicycle came hurtling around the grey corner and along the sidewalk, straight towards her. Sakura, meanwhile, was still smiling sheepishly at the boy at the hotdog stand, oblivious.

She only registered the biker's frantic warning -the urgent ringing of the bike's bell- and spun around quickly, narrowly missing a collision with the wheels. The angry rider shook her head at Sakura's apologetic expression and swerved to miss the lamppost before building up their speed again. Puffing out a quick breath of relief - it was always hectic along the side-walks because of the crowds- Sakura pushed on through the growing masses of bodies.

Mmmmmmm. Sakura's nose twitched, and her eyes sparkled. That was the smell of coffee, dark and beckoning. That and muffins and pancakes and some indescribable heavenly smell of Italian food. Sakura couldn't help appreciatively sniffing the air. She knew exactly where she was, closely approaching the café district, one of the most heavily packed zones on the way to the family flower shop.

She spotted the familiar outside seats, the penguin waiters and the round tables with overhead shade-cloths. She didn't see the shadowed, squatted figure.

"Excuse me, but could you spare a coin?" a little voice asked, determined and persistent. It wasn't directed at Sakura but it still managed to stop the shop assistant's jogging.

Sakura blinked. Had someone said something? Slowing down in her striding, she spotted a little girl of around thirteen, stubbornly camped outside Formosa café. The girl was running after a couple who looked like they'd just finished a meal, while other women and men lazed around on café couches. Their gleaming eyes watched her with distaste as none of them bothered to help the child. Almost begging for money, Sakura could tell the child was wearing herself down, while the child's watchers did nothing.

_How can they just sit there and do nothing?_ Sakura felt incensed. The little girl obviously was doing charity work, seen by the child's garb, one that imitated a Scout's uniform. A tin can was cradled in her hands.

Stopping in her run -Sakura felt pairs of eyes shifting onto her- she shivered, before she began to pat her apron pockets in search of coins. She ignored the light leers some men were giving her, men that were amused by her sweat-streaked appearance and unfashionable green apron. Looking from under her auburn bangs, Sakura watched as the little girl was hustled out of the café area by an unsympathetic waiter.

She knew she didn't have time to give a lecture to the people in the café. Their insensitive behaviour angered Sakura's inner idealist. Time seemed a luxury to them. They didn't seem to appreciate those people around, who were doing the best they tried. She sighed heavily, a bit disheartened.

She could only do what she could.

Walking up to the little girl, fingering the coins that she had in her right pocket, Sakura's course was watched by most of the café's patrons, even the waiters. As she came under the blue shade-cloth of a table, Sakura blew away an annoying bang of hair. She stopped in front of the Girl Scout, allowing the little girl to acknowledge and relax in her presence, before slowly stooping down to drop all her gold and silver coins into the little tin can. Meeting the mis-matched green and brown eyes of the child, Sakura gently smiled.

"Everything will surely be all right," she said gently, as she watched the hope and happiness bloom in the child's countenance.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you very much!!"

Sakura grinned in reply. She slowly backed away, standing upright again. She took a long glance all around her with daring emerald-green eyes. The men and women who had previously been watching her averted their gaze, choosing to look back at their meals or at their lunch partners. Sakura could almost feel their tangible shame. She scanned all their heads and was surprised to only meet one pair of piercing brown eyes. She subconsciously looked away, not able to stand the other's look before looking back at the Scout girl again with a smile.

"I'm late for work, but if you ever have cookies to sell for something, come to Nadeshiko's. It's just around this corner. Tell whoever serves you that Sakura sent you." She slowly back away and almost stumbled on an uneven step in the tiling. Ignoring the lounging customers and the smells of food that were now calling out to her hungry stomach, she picked up her pace again.

_It's lunchtime! Oh no! The time!! I'm still late!_ As the café scene disappeared behind her jogging feet and figure, Sakura quickly glanced at her pink watch, noting that her earlier running had cut back only a few minutes of her estimated time. If she ran, she wouldn't be as late as if she just walked. She sighed, before pulling off her green cap to wave it in front of her. She panted under the relentless heat of the mid-day sun. Sweat was running down the back of her uniform, though no one could see it. Running around at mid-day was stupid and made you hungry, but it was necessary.

She placed her cap back on, shoving fly-away hairs underneath it. The last obstacle that was in her way was the big intersection that was close by. She could already hear the truck horns and the rumble of impatient sports car engines. She could smell the rubbish bins that were to be collected the next day. Apartment buildings and oddity stores were all around this section of the city. Struggling past the squished bags of two older women who had obviously been haunting the local boutiques, Sakura wistfully glanced back at them when she strided past. It had been a long time since she'd had time to go clothes shopping…

A dog suddenly barked at her before the dog-sitter pulled it away before its leash got tangled up with a car's side-mirror. Sakura smiled. This was the city life. Busy all the time but teeming with all kinds of life. There was always something happening around the corner or in a store. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in a quiet suburb, or even in the country. It would be so quiet. So strange.

At the squashed corner of the hectic traffic light cross-section, Sakura nearly ran past her father's flower store while trying to dart through the crowd of afternoon shoppers. She slowed down enough and caught a glimpse of the shop in her peripheral vision. Recognizing it, she back-tracked to get to the front doorstep. Sakura waded through both youth and business men walking around for lunch, brushing suits and backpacks abreast. Before she could be carried away by the multitude's movement, she placed her foot solidly on the first step of the flower shop.

She'd made it. While she was late, she wasn't late-late. She sighed in relief. Unintentionally, she caught the eyes of a dainty, sharply-dressed woman in a business suit, who bizarrely managed to keep still even in the afternoon rush hour. Taking the steps one by one, Sakura noted that the raven-haired woman was also looking decidedly at the flower shop. However, she missed the change in perception when the woman directed her attention to Sakura. Sakura paused for a second, wanting to catch her breath. She also felt like hiding the fact that she'd had to run to get here on time from Yukito. Turning back around, Sakura smiled and properly met the lavender eyes of the woman before turning back to look at the shop.

In front of both Sakura and the woman was a white building. Though squat when compared to its neighboring buildings, it was one that had cherry-red glass panes on the shop's front. Via high steps, it beckoned Sakura to its front door. From outside, Sakura could see her morning arrangements of summer yellows, red and oranges, the best flower cuttings this month had to offer, full of cheer. With a warm rose-red roof that capped it off, Sakura smiled widely, eyeing the heavy gold letters on the glass front door.

_230 Seek Avenue._ _Nadeshiko's._

Seeing her second home always gave her a happy feeling. The construction gave off some of her best memories with her father. Because she was too busy admiring the shop, Sakura disregarded the woman's curious interest and attentive glance.

A mobile rang somewhere in the crowd, catching Sakura's attention. Reminded of what she should be doing and the potential customer behind her, Sakura cast a quick glance over her shoulder. The slim businesswoman had disappeared into the hurrying crowd.

_There goes another customer. _Sighing, Sakura took a moment to run her hands through her hair. Satisfied that it was as tidy as it was going to get, she checked her apron strings were tight (no good being inappropriately dressed) before bounding back up the white steps, her heels clacking. Bit by bit, she pushed the door aside and entered.

The first thing that assailed her senses was the smell of heady sweet air. Walking in, she embraced the familiar feeling of _Nadeshiko's_, her shoulders instinctively relaxing. Above her head, Sakura's cute wind chime fluttered around and around from the breeze she'd invited in. Below it and all around her, bright buckets held splashes of colour; deep reds, bright yellows, glossy white and rich purple heads fluttering in the wind that wafted in. Peering around, Sakura searched the room looked for the familiar face adorned with glasses. There was only stillness.

Bright sunshine streamed in from the panel of opened windows. Sakura heard only a solitary masculine voice. As she moved closer towards the counter she spotted Yukito talking calmly on the shop phone, discussing an order. He was nestled behind the worktable, his sharp gaze staring into the nearby balloon stand. Despite the fact that he was taking an order, his gaze was one that was unseeing. He fiddled with something in his hands.

"Yes. We do stock hydrangea. In bouquet form. Yes. Yes… We can certainly make up a few for the wedding." His light, cordial voice was polite, as he nimbly grabbed a pen and began scribbling down details. Sakura inwardly sighed. Though this was a routine, Yukito looked more tired than usual. He was cradling the cordless phone with his shoulder; shoulders that were sagged. He switched his pen for a flower box design which he smartly did with both hands, distractedly nodding to empty space.

"We're still open at four in the afternoon, if you'd like to pick the order up then. Yes, that's fine. One of the serving girls will certainly be in… I just need your name and your contact number. Yes. Thank-you and have a nice day."

Sakura, hidden behind a tall rose arrangement, noted how slowly Yukito placed the phone back into the receiver. How he swayed in the slightest way before balancing himself on his stool. Just like her, he stopped to check his apron was still decent, before gradually wrapping his arms around himself and placing his head on the counter for a respite. Sakura furrowed her brow, concerned.

As the store owner's daughter and the head of their business while her father was away, Sakura frowned slightly. This wasn't a good sign. As she pulled herself away from her hiding spot and walked closer, she froze in place when his hand moved. The right hand came up to his face, leisurely pulled off his glasses and placed them safely out of harm's way. She let out a suppressed breath. Still frozen, she took a second to scrutinize Yukito. Without his spectacles, Yukito's face looked younger than ever.

She hardly ever saw his face without his glasses. Inspecting his face, she thought concernedly, _He looks so tired. And he's paler than usual. When did those black rings appear around his eyes? Surely he had sleep in the past few days?! He must been over-working himself again. _

Startled out of her reverie when Yukito mumbled something, Sakura stumbled in surprise. When she threw out a hand to recover herself, the first thing in her reach was the balloon stand. Unfortunately, being a balloon stand, the racket of Sakura grabbing it made enough noise to wake Yukito.

"Sakura!" Yukito's eyes widened and he quickly pushed his tall figure from its draped position. His arm reached out to grab his spectacles, placed them on his nose before he gave her a lop-sided smile, eyes closing.

"You caught me. Sorry for sleeping on duty." He said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. Sakura smiled warmly back at him. She placed the balloon stand back properly and moved towards the counter.

"Well I was late, so we'll call it even, okay?" she replied.

Yukito nodded before trying to suppress a yawn.

Yukito poked at her, a teasing smile on his lips. "What's the reason this time? You were later then Rika said you'd be." Both of them took a look at the silver hands that were on the shop's clock. It was already forty minutes after twelve, more than half an hour later than she was supposed to be clocked in.

Embarrassed and cheeks stained with a dash of red, Sakura moseyed around the front of the store counter and into the hidden back of the shop. She smiled a little to herself when she heard Yukito laugh. It was definitely a Sakura record of tardiness. Her last one had been half an hour, due to her alarm clock dying on her last month.

"I got caught up in a delivery, because there was this drunken guy and he wouldn't accept the delivery, and you know how I hate not being proper about service – anyway, I was late after getting him to accept it. Oh, and there was that boy with the hotdog – I really didn't see him- and then there was this brownie girl who was trying get donations from people." Sakura frowned, remembering the café people's reactions.

Yukito smiled. Sakura was often mis-laid from her direct route. He turned to watch her disappear behind the back room's door.

"Hey, I said it was fine. Sakura wouldn't be Sakura without her lateness." Yukito said, before stretching his long arms. He settled back down to an earlier task, which was of folding boxes destined for flower decoration. He eyed the clock time, before plucking a pen from the table and writing down a note to Rika. _You owe me a strawberry bun. She was later than ten minutes._ He chuckled softly.

Inside the back room, Sakura just flopped onto a stool beside the timber table, eyeing the state of her surroundings. This was the main room where all the arrangements were made, maintained and watered. It was their storage room and also served as a small kitchen of sorts, as seen by the fridge in the corner. Sakura's green eyes caught the white pile of letters that were on the table, to the side of her.

As she moved over to grab them, she winced when she realized what the majority of them were. Bills. Yukito must have grabbed them before she'd come in late. They hadn't been there this morning. Sakura groaned. The letters weren't a good sign. She'd forgotten it was the beginning of the month. Picking the first on the heap, Sakura saw it was a bill for the lighting of _Nadeshiko's_. Dropping the letter back on the table, she got off the stool to grab a knife. Coming back from the drawer armed, she sat back down and carefully slit the bill open.

"Thirty dollars for the month? … I think we can handle that." She mused out-loud. Yes, they had some profit to pay for the bill. _But there's still Father's monthly payment… _Dropping the concerning letter onto the rest of the pile, she got off her stool to check in her bag for her familiar red-bound book. _Darn, I left the log-book at home. _She would have to review the shop's expenses at home; all the entry books were on her desk where she'd left them last night. Mentally berating herself, she was distracted by a ringing tone from the front of the shop. When it stopped, she assumed Yukito had picked it up as another order. _I can't think about that right now… I've got duties to deal with now. But when I get home, it's on the top of the list. _

Yukito popped his head in. "Rika called. She said she forgot to buy the groceries. And –oh!- I forgot I bought you your honey tea, its in the fridge. Anyway, she said that it wouldn't be possible for her to make the strawberry tarts. She's run out of the jam. She said she's sorry and she'll buy it tomorrow." He headed back out, smiling at Sakura's delighted face. She loved honey tea.

Sakura sat there with a half-smile, her green eyes sparking. If there wasn't much to be done now, then maybe she could take a small lunch break, and have that honey tea. Taking a note of her workload, Sakura's eyes roved over the clean benches, the wooden worktable and the flowers needed to be sorted. She mentally calculated what had to be ready before the afternoon was over. There wasn't much to be done. She'd prepared the bulk of it in the morning and Yukito had caught what the remainder she'd missed. In a better mood from the lessened workload, Sakura cheerfully bounced over to the corner fridge, eagerly pulling it open. Her stomach had begun to annoy her again. It was definitely past time for her lunch.

Scanning the contents, she saw a white bag- which she assumed were buns that Yukito had bought- two green apples that Rika had left from last week, a white drink holder (honey tea!), and water jugs, chilled for a hot afternoon. _I wonder if I should go out and get something from the deli. There doesn't seem to be much I can work on. _

Yukito walked back in, "Sakura, could you bring out the buns I left in there? I bought for a lunchtime snack. Now that you're here, we can have some." Sakura nodded, her head still stuck in the fridge. She had assumed right in that they were Yukito's buns. _Well at least now I'm having lunch._

"Didn't you say you were meeting someone for lunch? Haven't you already eaten?" she asked, a bit curious. Every time Yukito ate, he'd eat enough as to not feel hungry. He seldom missed meals, though he'd often work unusual shifts.

Moving away from the fridge to grab some plates, she placed them on a clean bench before she whipped out some cutlery. When that was done, Sakura went back to the fridge to get her honey tea, licking her lips in anticipation. Quickly, she sneaked a sip of the sweet, cool liquid. _Mmm,_ she closed her eyes in pleasure, a smile curling on her lips. _It's sweet. _She put the drink back in the fridge. Balancing all the utensils for lunch, Sakura walked out.

Yukito laughed lightly. "Yes, but my friend had to leave a bit early. 'I'll take a rain-check,' he said. It was a shame we finished early. I haven't seen him since we graduated." Sakura nodded, she could hear the wistfulness in his voice. Yukito had mentioned meeting an old school friend. Placing her burden on the counter, she walked to the front of the shop. Having to weave around the flower-filled buckets before reaching the front door, she flipped the card at the front, changing it to a 'Having Lunch' sign. It didn't seem to matter, there weren't any potential customers lingering at the front of the shop.

"You didn't tell me why you were so tired today." Sakura said, walking back to Yukito. She noted he'd already fetched the buns out, laid out on a plate. She padded into the back room to fetch herself a stool to sit on. When she came out, she smiled to see Yukito on his stool, waiting patiently for her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sakura. I've just been working over-time lately. I also got another job on the harbour. Early shift at four in the morning." He said cheerfully, gripping a fork and skewering a bun to place on his own plate.

Sakura nodded. So all work and no play, makes Yukito tired and sleepy. _Yukito just needs a rest. _

"If you want, I can reduce your shift." She offered, slowly choosing her own bun. A myriad of thoughts ran through her head. _I think Rika and I can handle the shop by ourselves, but the time-table will have to be shifted around, and that probably means I'll have to take more hours myself. We're already a bit short-handed by father's hospitalisation – I'll have to probably drop out of night school and we'll have to –_

Yukito had placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. He twisted in his seat to look at her properly, his eyes warm.

"Sakura, I'm fine. I don't need to drop shifts. I'll adjust to it." Behind his glasses, Sakura could see his grey eyes regard her with kindness. He gently smiled at her. And then ruffled her hair, messing up the short strands.

"Besides, it's like a family here. Why would I abandon my family?" he said, making sure she got the point. "So stop worrying Sakura. Sakura isn't Sakura when she's not smiling."

Sakura looked back at him and gave a bashful smile. _I was thinking too much again. We'll get through this._

* * *

The sleeping body of Syaoran Li twitched, stiff fingers that stirring to life. Slowly, ever so slowly, the figure drifted from dreamland to an awareness of the living room, of the still quietness within the apartment. Sunlight was gleaming horribly on his eyes from the skylight pothole above. The body shifted within its blanket nest, trying to burrow away from the sunbeams. Unfortunately, trying to breathe through thick cloth proved too difficult, and the head popped back up.

_Ohh, it still hurts. What am I doing here?_ Syaoran wheezed into his pillow, body and nose buried. The cocoa mop that was his hair turned an uncomfortable angle into the warmed couch. The blanket that had been placed on him was covering half of his head and bleary amber eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling. _Why am I here? And my blanket? I don't remember falling asleep on the couch._ Dazed with sleep, Syaoran took a deep breath and tried to remember.

He had been dreaming about being back at home in China, lying on his luxurious jade-green bed and reading one of the many manuscripts assigned by an Elder. But much like in reality, his boisterous older sisters had invaded his personal space, pouncing on his unsuspecting body. In his dream, he'd been unable to fend them off (their cheek pinches were the worst) and the Feimei in his dreams had been so eager about seizing him from the other three that she'd somehow gotten a pillow and managed to give him numerous thumps to the head. He'd woken up on the couch with a throbbing feeling in his left temple, mentally cursing his over-enthusiastic sister half-heartedly.

While his mind twinged with pain, his eyes followed a small crack above him. It had actually been a long time since he'd been home. _I haven't heard from anyone in a while. _Slowly, he counted the weeks of his absence in the ancestral Li grounds. And not just in the house itself, but among the vast amount of aunties, cousins and little nieces and nephews. Meiling especially had always chattered on about whether this Auntie had gotten married, or whether the oldest Elder had caught a cold. He'd always tolerated it but now he felt the loss of companionship in his quiet apartment.

It had already been more then eight months. The last visit had been in December for the Christmas week. Syaoran remembered wincing over the bruises from his sister's frantic body tackles. _And Mother, I wonder how she is. Has she finished the Kyoto deal? She hasn't called in two months. Eriol must be keeping her busy with their newest project. _A frown appeared on his face. _She'll probably send another package for me to look over. _

He sighed, a hand rubbing his forehead in an effort to get rid of the pain. Business needed to be checked up on. And business always meant dealing with Eriol. A cold shiver ran down his spine and his hands unconsciously drew themselves into fists at the name. If business was keeping the matriarch of the Li clan from calling her only male heir, then things were bound to be stewing at home. Flipping onto a side, his amber eyes noted that it was already four o'clock in the afternoon. He glared at the green-leaf clock. _I'll give them a call tonight._

At that moment, his stomach chose to rumble. He ignored it. His mind, now fully alert, was running through pressing matters, like what had happened last night. Vaguely, he remembered something about ringing someone when _she_'d started talking about his family knowing the Truth. _What Truth?!_ At the back of his mind, he remembered throwing some family photos to the floor when he didn't get the right answers from the call. The glass had shattered and he remembered her recoiling with pain. Or was it horror? Syaoran's body felt clammy and dirty. His control, instilled from birth, had disappeared last night.

"What the fuck is happening? And what did she mean, when she said that there was a lie involved?" he spat out, hands tightening into fists again. _It's so cryptic. It could mean a thousand and one things to me. _He ripping off the grass-green blanket from his body, and threw it to the floor carelessly. With shaking hands and fingers that dug into the edge of the sofa, Syaoran attempted balance and control over his own movement. _A lie? A small thing like that? You'd think after being with her for all my life, I'd know everything there was between us. I know I certainly haven't encouraged lying between us. I've never lied to her, even when I knew it'd hurt. _His fingers were creating small half-crescents in the couch, but Syaoran was blind to the damage

Though his body was still carrying the after-effects of alcohol and his stomach was complaining, Syaoran wanted nothing better that to rip something apart. Preferably someone. _I'm supposed to know everything. It was part of our promise. _He closed his eyes, but his furrowed brows still showed the tension in his body.

His doorbell buzzed, cutting through his thoughts. Cursing, Syaoran glared in the direction of his front door. _Can't I at least get some peace? _Lurching forward, Syaoran heatedly glanced at his apartment. Catching sight of the blanket on the floor, he walked towards it, grabbed it off the floor and threw it back onto the couch. His eyes narrowed. Something was bugging him at the back of his mind, something he couldn't quite recall. Making an exasperated sound, he brushed it off.

Suddenly feeling a bit cold, Syaoran frowned. An amber gaze roved over his windows before his spotted the culprit. One of the small windows was open, and the afternoon sea breeze had come in. Before he had time to move towards it and cut the drafty breeze off, the doorbell buzzed again.

He took a deep breath and suddenly felt a wave of déjà vu washing over him. More than annoyed, he brushed the feeling off as well. He slowly stepped from the living room and made his way towards his front corridor. Sleep hadn't really helped in getting rid of the alcohol in his blood. He still had the headache, the moodiness and the slight dizziness. It didn't help that he thought he'd drunk a full bottle of champagne. He wasn't sure if he had; haziness was still lingering on that memory, but he knew only alcohol could do this. It had been a long time since he'd attended any of his Mother's charity balls or business meetings. _My tolerance must have dropped._

He stumbled over to the door, while his calmer mind mentally noted that someone had also cleaned up the rest of the apartment. He could smell the kitchen's familiar aloe-vera scent that was his dish detergent. He paused for a short moment to stare at the family photographs. They'd been neatly placed back in order on the walnut table. The photos, exhibiting the quiet demeanor of his Mother and the smirking one of Eriol just made Syaoran snarl. Savagely, he turned and yanked the key from the wall hook, driving it into the green door to open the front. Glaring, (for the second time that day) Syaoran turned at the person who had invaded his personal thoughts and growled.

He was mildly startled when a girl of sixteen, dressed in a post-delivery outfit blinked back at him. That feeling, like he'd forgotten something, it was bothering him again. Agitated, he shoved it to the back of his mind. He wasn't quite in the right frame of mind to think too deeply at the moment.

Syaoran studied the girl in boredom. With black pigtails, a brown carry bag and a small package in her hands, she looked nothing like the energetic flower girl from before. _Flower shop girl? _His brow twitched slightly. _Huh. _Both of them stared at each other for a second before the girl recovered her ability to speak.

"I'm looking for a Syaoran Li?" she asked, a bit cautiously, looking behind Syaoran as if to peek into his apartment. When there was no one else to be seen, her eyes darted back to the young man in front of her, meeting his eyes. She carefully looked him up and down, a bit unsure. Sighing, Syaoran raked a hand through his hair which was falling in front of his eyes again. _Not another one of them._ He didn't have time for this.

"Yes? I'm Syaoran Li. What do you want?" he gruffly answered.

The delivery girl, having gotten a good look at him was now gaping and blushing. Looking down at the Laine Apartments' stone floor, she quickly glanced at him from under her eyelashes. Mentally, Syaoran sighed, and refrained from rubbing his temple. He'd seen this sign of flirting so many times, before from the eligible Hong Kong bachelorettes his Aunties had thrown at him. Now was not the time for another girl to get the vapours at the sight of him. Normally he'd patiently let the girl off gently, saying he had a girlfriend. This one was also very young. But in an unsettled mood with a headache and no girlfriend per say, he was done with shy girls and politeness. Wanting to cut her off, he pointedly looked at the package in her hands.

"Is that a package for me to sign for?" Not letting her say anything, he pulled the girl's clipboard and pen from under her arm and scanned through it quickly (he could feel her eyes on him). He quickly penned his signature on the dotted line before dropping it carelessly into the girl's hands. He sighed, before nabbing the package from her hands. Giving her a nod in thanks, he disappeared back into the darkness of his apartment, closing the door with a roll of his eyes.

He inhaled deeply, feeling suddenly weary. He locked the door again, dropping the key back onto the floor. He'd pick it up later, probably dust it and carefully hang it back where it belongs, the sensible side of him thought. But he enjoyed this careless feeling and allowed this momentary weakness to sink in. He slowly walked into the kitchen, one hand on the counter to steady him. He chucked the brown package next to the sink. He'd open it later. He already knew it was from Mother, most probably one of her business deals. Ignoring the peony box next to the cup rack, Syaoran walked out of the kitchen. He rubbed the ache in his neck from sleeping on the couch.

_I think I'll take a shower_. Maybe it would get rid of his headache and the stickiness in his hair. And that strange floral smell that lingered in the air. He shrugged and headed into his room.

* * *

"Yes, I checked the location. It is actually a charming site."

"…?"

"Yes. A bit different from the way you described, but still _interesting_."

"…?"

"No, there was no suspicion. And I don't believe that Mother really cares if you make enquiries into it. You know she's letting you go your own way, especially when she believes it is for business."

"… …?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm off to fly to Paris this weekend, twelve midnight, Sunday. I'm sorry, make apologies to Mother when she returns from Prague, I'm sure she'll understand."

"…?"

"… It's just another shoot that needs my advice. You don't need to worry, _big brother_."

"… …!"

"Yes. The ladies are coming along as well. I'll be safe… I promise to take care of myself. No over-working and late nights… Not too many at least."

"…"

"Bully. I'll see you in two weeks… goodbye."


	3. Being Lonesome Together

**Asking For Syaoran**

_Chapter 3 – Being Lonesome Together_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: CCS is one of CLAMP's best works. I own nothing except plot and new characters.

**A/N:** OMG!! Thanks for the support so far! I am over-whelmed and very pleased with all the reviews! XD I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, so without further ado…

* * *

Behind him, the door clicked decisively into place. Dressed to travel into the dwindling day, Syaoran stood outside his apartment, adjusting the lapels of his coat. Making no move to walk, he nodded to the elderly couple that had appeared from the hallway elevator.

_Looks like they caught an early dinner together_. Syaoran noted how they both looked happy. The old man held his wife's hand tenderly in his and they smiled secretly at each other. Neither seemed to notice him. He didn't really care because they were only wizened people he'd met a few times. Nevertheless something inside of him envied their contented appearances. He looked down at his hands, suddenly bitter.

_Why? Why am I feeling this way?_ Despite the bitterness lingering in his mind, strands of longing curled around his heart. He gritted his teeth.

_I do not need her company. _

Hands tightening into fists, Syaoran fought off the momentary weakness. He was suddenly unbelievably angry. Angry at missing the familiar presence of that certain someone. Angry at even the thought of missing someone.

He did not need someone to feel complete.

_Enough. That is enough. _

For a moment Syaoran studied his gloves with a glare, reining in his unruly emotions. His hands were clad in thick green, his warm gloves a security blanket as city evenings grew colder and colder. Winter was fast approaching.

Syaoran shook his chocolate mop of hair, growing annoyed with his cluttered thoughts. With his mind slightly cleared, Syaoran headed down the stairs, wrapping his snug green coat tightly around his body.

It had been after his brief but cold shower when Syaoran decided to go out.

His planned schedule had been to work. There were always business transactions to be done by mobile, work on his laptop, and design plans to look over. When he was tired out with all that nonsense, he'd usually cook something simple for dinner. After that, some time was allocated to settle down with the newest edition of the Financial Times paper (leisure) before heading off to bed.

_I've still got Mother's package to look over_. Syaoran's hand stilled on the rail.

Despite all that had been planned, Syaoran found himself acting listlessly. He was unable to concentrate on any given task. Stranger still, this detachment from reality refused a home-cooked meal. It demanded cold, fresh air and loud, noisy voices to drown out the inner voice.

He supposed that part of it was the inevitable that was approaching – sole leadership over the Li Clan. That meant more and more pressure. Less time for freedom and … love. In isolation, Syaoran had seldom found the need to travel away from Hong Kong, let alone the Li ancestral estate. Most business transactions could be placed through direct calls, via internet, or by ushering a person of importance through the dragon steel gates.

These city streets were much less packed than the human masses of Hong Kong; Syaoran was out of his comfort zone. Most of his life had been spent behind walls, in his Mother's faultless gardens or in boardrooms of an executive's office. The sight of unfamiliar streets and stores always made him irritated, no matter the fact that he'd never truly been allowed out to venture alone.

He snorted when a strand of chocolate hair fell in his line of vision. He glared at the offending piece of bang. _I need a haircut. _Syaoran's hand let go of the stair handle. _Why am I irritated? _He asked himself. _What don't I have? _Having reached the bottom of the staircase, he stepped onto the Laine ground floor and regarded his surroundings with a sharp glance.

The woman who was the lobby secretary nodded to Syaoran as he walked past her service table, giving him a cursory glance over. Double taking, the woman's eyes took in his figure for an extended moment before ending her casual conversation on the lobby phone. She straightened up and brushed down her clothes a bit self-consciously. He ignored her lingering stare as he breezed past. He was not a piece of meat. He'd met plenty of women like that before.

With steady steps, he pushed through the golden doors of the apartment multiplex. With a shiver he hunched down and pulled his coat around him tightly. The wind was especially biting that evening. That or he was more sensitive to the cold than he realized. He reluctantly descended onto the street, his aversion to the cold seemed not quite as unpleasant as the thought of staying in his warm apartment alone to stew over his screwed up life. Perhaps dinner outdoors would provide a distraction from his flurried thoughts.

Grumpily, Syaoran acknowledged his stomach's grumblings. Most days, Syaoran's culinary skills satisfied his demand for food. Other times he tried ordering delivery by phone, and dined in at home. For the first time since he'd first arrived in this seaside city, the need to immerse himself in other's company seemed attractive. Unfortunately, as he scanned his street, where he was and where to dine were the most pressing problems. Openly glaring at the closed clothing outlets all along his street, he noted that he didn't recognize one single place. A hard glint shone in his eyes.

_I guess I'll have to wing it._

* * *

Behind and above her head, the wind chime bobbed and waved farewell. Smiling, Sakura stepped out of the archway and turned back around to clutch the door handle, pulling it shut. Standing in front of the shop, Sakura briefly dug into her pockets, searching for the key. Fishing out the keys from her jeans, she deftly locked the darkened _Nadeshiko's_, its interior empty and hidden in shadows. Turning around, she regarded the empty roads. She rubbed her arms for some warmth.

It was the end of her working day and Sakura could already feel the weariness pressing on her. _I've got to deal with those bills when I get home. And then visit Father tomorrow._ She walked down the shop's steps; her feet lightly touching the grey pavement. She turned around to survey the store before turning away.

_Goodnight, Mother. _

She began walking leisurely along the street. While continuing her route through the dimming avenue, she sighed gently as she heard the nagging of her inner voice. It sounded awfully like someone she knew.

'_Sakura, be careful when you walk home._' She mentally shrugged off her Father's voice.

Personally, she didn't believe it was too dangerous for a girl to still be out and about. The way home had always been through public walkways and main streets. The likelihood of a mugging was almost zero. Sakura smiled sadly. It hadn't really hit her how he was still in hospital. She could almost picture him walking alongside her. Her chest constricted briefly cutting off her breath. She hastily exhaled.

_Father, I miss you. Everyday, I miss you. _

She smiled through her momentary sadness. _I miss our walks together. Our house is so quiet without you. I have no one to talk to. I... _A lone car zooming past startled her out of her reverie. _No._ _No sad thoughts. Everything is going to be okay, and he's going to get out of the hospital any day now. _She tried throwing a smile out into the air. She took in a huge breath.

Then she slowly sniffed the air. _Mmmm. _A delicious smell drifted towards her. Anyone could hear the open air restaurants – the clinks of glasses and plates – and smell their fare (oh, she hadn't had take-out for a very long time) around this time of the day. The next corner was lined with cafes, and some small restaurants that made their livelihoods upstairs of others. She wrinkled her nose in slight longing. _Dinner. Alone again. _

She squinted at the fading light. _It's getting darker. What time is it? Six o'clock, maybe?_ The rush hour, always packed with gruff business men and laughing school children, had already passed. The dying sun was just touching the fading blue horizon, framed by the asphalt road and tall buildings. Sakura admired how the last light rays streaked across the thin clouds. _It reminds me of when I look at the ocean,_ she thought absentmindedly. A tiny wind playfully flirted with her brown bangs, now free from the shopkeeper's green uniform and cap. Work time was officially over.

The day was winding down, and with it, Sakura. After work, the walk home had been the time in which her father and she would talk about everything; life, love, the search of happiness, ethics and flower meanings. There had always a bit of small prattle - a time to forget the shop's debts, the dwindling number of customers, Sakura's night school assignments, how tired they left her and how weak her father had slowly been growing. Sometimes they just tried to guess what type of flowers would grow on each apartment balcony.

She walked past the closed boutiques and clothes outlets, ignoring her distorted reflection. Most days at _Nadeshiko's_, absent of her father's presence, Sakura spent much of her day working. Night time was engaged in wrestling with her night school assignments. Yukito often helped out in both areas, her one-off study partner, while Rika was the emotional support when Sakura was ready to stab her books. Free time and days off were reserved for the visiting hours at the Prince Alfred hospital.

_Father. He'll want to know what happened today. _

In her head, she recited what she'd say. _Yesterday morning started out slightly hectic, there were a few wedding orders, but the afternoon was empty of customers. Yukito and I had nothing better to do than play noughts and crosses behind the counter. Oh! And, I've finally got a trick to beat you! And since you weren't there, we played a few rounds of poker. Besides that, nothing much happened. _Actually, there had been. One of the poker rounds had seen Sakura win with a Royal Flush, much to Yukito's slight exasperation. He'd claimed it was 'beginner's luck'. Sakura's green eyes twinkled at a building's reflection of herself; it had been so funny seeing his face. She let out a small giggle.

_And yes, I'm fine. I am eating regularly, and keeping up with my work. _She waved to some children across the road. Perched on their house steps, three ragamuffins watched Sakura pass them by with a strange fascination. Hesitantly, they waved back to her, cautious but curious nonetheless. Her eyes sparkled with amusement when she saw a dirty pair being dragged from that mob of children by an irate mother. _And the city people haven't changed a bit. _Somewhere up above her, Sakura heard laughter and music.

She craned her neck up to look up. _So tall. _Skyscrapers, she thought, always had people walking in and out of them. In the sky, they always watched as people closed up their livelihoods at night, walked away to their own homes, and grow dark inside and out. They were also the ones who had to stand still as birds wheeled around their figures, flying free. Her heart twinged at that thought. _Ah_. _I wonder if skyscrapers ever feel lonely? Do they ever want to fly? _

She shook her head at her own whimsical thoughts. She should concentrate on getting home. Above, a part of her noted a loud party's existence. Focusing beyond, her green eyes could see distant figures socializing and she faintly heard a subwoofer's doof-doof bass pumping some crazy dance beat.

_Oof_.

With her features tilted towards the fading light above her, Sakura's body collided with something warm and a bit itchy. A Something that smelled of chocolate and spice. Quickly blinking and stepping back, Sakura tried to clear her eyes of the moisture that had surfaced. _Not again! This is the third time I've bumped into someone!_ She almost groaned out loud, before catching herself. Sakura kept her eyes to the shadowed pavement, embarrassed. Her cheeks flamed pink and she let out the tiniest '_Hoeee'. _

"I'm sorry! This is the third time it's happened today! I really didn't mean to—"

In the dusk of the day, she finally got the nerve to look up. She risked a peek under her eyelashes to get a look at who she bumped into. His face was hidden in shadows. She blinked and stepped back. The shape of his face – his scowl was very familiar. _Where have I seen you before?_

With a stern furrow on his brow and a similar frown on his lips, Sakura could feel his distaste at her bumping into him. Her eyes widened. The hard planes of his cheeks, the unmistakable mop of cocoa… _Syaoran Li?_

The man that she'd bumped into was the same young man. It was rather startling how different and the same he seemed, a Syaoran Li that was decently dressed in businesslike clothes, walking steadily and wearing a scowl on his face. She couldn't help noticing how his hair, the exact colour of rich chocolate, fell in the way of his eyes. _Huh. _She couldn't miss the startling appeal he exuded. She lightly dismissed it. _There's something else that's strange. _Now that he wasn't falling sideways like the first time they'd met, she noted how out of place he seemed. What was he doing, roaming the streets alone and unattended?

In the growing dark that surrounded them, the lamplights above their heads flickered, before slowly growing to a steady gleam of light. Silence, a sound not heard often in the city, stood between the two of them. He broke it.

"You should look where you're going." His tone was curt, almost dismissive. He turned to go. Sakura, realizing that he hadn't recognize her, let out a sigh, unsure whether or not she was relieved or a bit insulted.

"Wait a minute."

Sakura looked back up. Syaoran had stopped, his coat-clad back facing her. He stiffened as if he'd just recalled something. His figure slowly turned around, his shoulders tense. His gaze met hers, before recognition finally hit him. A confused look appeared on his face.

"I've seen you before." He paused, moving closer to scrutinise her flushed face and cheeks, her almost-timid gaze. _Green. _He thought. _Wasn't she wearing something green before?_

"It's you. That girl from this morning." _I'd forgotten I'd met you,_ he thought, finally identifying the irritating feeling that had plagued him this afternoon. He had obviously forgotten meeting this girl. _Huh. Now that I think about it, wasn't she the one who left me on my couch?_ An eyebrow threatened to twitch.

She nodded, seemingly a bit relieved. "I delivered your pre-ordered peonies this morning."

With a furrow on his brow, Syaoran was distant for a moment, trying to recollect the events of their meeting. His memory was fuzzy, but he gathered the general impression that he'd gotten. _Something about flowers. And the doorbell. And then what happened…? _

Brighter pictures swam into his head, of him punching the wall and of her tripping over the staircase and bending down to make sure he was okay. Of hearing the doorbell ring and ring and ring.

Realization dawned on him.

_I… I… passed out after binge drinking? And let a stranger help me into my own apartment?_

His golden eyes widened in surprise and abject horror. He'd dropped his guard that low? His expression turned grim. _Imagine if it had been someone unpleasant, wanting more than just to help me. Mother would have been very disappointed. _His eyes turned flinty, reproaching himself.

Her voice cut through his inner monologue. "Um… are you feeling better? I wasn't sure whether or not I should have checked up on you, but knowing how we're perfect strangers. I thought that would probably seem a bit awkward…" She slowly trailed off, a bit self-conscious now that her companion had returned to a lucid state of mind. She slowly shifted her weight from one foot to another.

Suddenly realizing she was still there, he relented. His seriousness seemed to unnerve her, and he amusedly watched her flinch as he placed his eyes on her. _But I owe you now, girl. And I don't like being in debt. _

Quietly and awkwardly, he bent his head in respect. "Thank you for helping me today. I was inebriated beyond my control. I'm not normally like that." He was always professional. He couldn't help but notice her constant movements, be it the fingers or her feet shuffling.

Uncomfortable with his politeness and his exacting manner, Sakura hesitantly smiled at him. "It's okay. You needed help. I was just lucky to be there." A door closed in a house nearby and she flinched at the sound.

He was silent, almost as if he was waiting for her to say something more. The noise didn't nudge his stoic stance.

"Uh, I guess… I'll be going home now," she said, her eyes nervously shifting around. Looking past his firm shoulder, Sakura finally noticed that the sun had almost disappeared below the horizon. She glanced around at the growing shadows around them. _Yes, I definitely have to get home. It's getting dark. _She tentatively raised a hand to wave goodbye, met his gaze and pivoted, walking away.

Unaccustomed to being left behind, Syaoran frowned. A still figure on the dimly lit street, he pushed both gloved hands into his pockets before glaring at the overhead surgical-like lights. His ears, now without conversation to listen to, picked up other noises. Yes, he could hear those people who were out socializing. _Laughter. Happiness. _Bitter with the knowledge he had no one to spend time with and lost on the streets, his throat convulsed.

"Wait."

His voice wasn't exactly loud. It wasn't soft though, and the sound of it seemed to echo between the space of Sakura and him. Nonetheless, she heard him and stopped in her steps. She really hadn't gone further than five metres.

"Yes?" she asked, without turning around. He was quiet, puzzled at himself and his own actions. If she had turned around, she would have seen an almost adorable expression of confusion flash across his face. _Why did I call out? _He asked himself.

"You know, I really do have to get home. I have someone at home who's waiting for me." She sounded clear and confident, but inwardly she cringed. _I lied. But I shouldn't be out late at night. It isn't always safe. _Her inner voice chided her. _That's what Father would say. _

"I'm sorry." The admittance came out rather harshly, cold and angry, but curious nonetheless. Why would he still stop and call her back when he was embarrassed by his behaviour? Sakura turned back around to regard the strange man that stood not very far away from her. She gave him a considering look. _I don't know why, but he's different from anyone else I've ever met. _

He continued, not letting her ask anything. "I was just wondering if you'd know somewhere where I could get some dinner. I haven't been around this city very much, let alone know enough roads to get a solid opinion of the local cuisines." He looked as though he wanted her to apologise for his lack of knowledge. Sakura looked away, thinking.

Something clattered in a nearby trashcan, and a cat's tail disappeared into the shadows. Both didn't notice it.

Slowly, she walked closer to him, though his eyes stalked her movements. In answer to his questioning look, she gave a small smile. "It doesn't make much sense to exchange conversation from such a distance."

He looked taken aback for one second before absentmindedly nodding. His moved his gaze away, letting it rest on the emptiness of the street in which they were residing. A baby cried somewhere. Tiredly, he rubbed an eye with a green, wooly finger. Sakura considered his plea, self-defensive though it was. _It doesn't hurt to help him. He does seem so overwhelmed by everything. _

She mouth worked while she thought things through. "I know a place that has some nice affordable food. And they do quality coffee and tea if you know how to get it." He looked sharply at her, but she wasn't looking at him.

His eyes searched her face, looking for signs of lies. "…Could you possibly show me where this place is?" Inwardly, he gritted his teeth. _Being lost is one thing, but not knowing your home's surroundings…_ Viciously, he made a mental note to spare some time in his schedule to explore around his apartment building so incidents like this never occurred again. _I will not be compromised again._

"Sure. It's not too far from here, just around the corner block." Determinedly, she started walking in the direction she had originally been headed. He tailed her, deciding not to walk beside the young woman.

Both were quiet. Sakura, stifled by it, sighed uncomfortably. Behind her, Syaoran stiffened but did nothing. When she stopped momentarily to look up, his gaze followed hers.

All he could see was a darkened skyscraper and the night sky, covered by dark clouds. Quizzically, he stared at her.

"What do you think of skyscrapers?" she asked, out of the blue. She felt his eyes on her but ignored it. _What a strange question…_ Deciding to indulge her, he replied stiffly, after giving some thought to the question.

"Skyscrapers are a place of business." He said. "What else is there?"

"Is that what you really think?" she asked, a frown worrying at her lips. Sakura looked at their reflection beside a darkened pharmacy window. Who was this young man with bags under his eyes?

"It's all I know." She could hear his solid conviction in those words.

She nodded but didn't reply. _Maybe I'm alone in what I think. _She nodded again, though whether it was directed to the man following her or herself, she didn't know.

In Syaoran's eyes, this eccentric girl who helped unfamiliar men to their couches and restaurants seemed quietly absorbed in her thoughts. Strangely, he wasn't sure if he liked this peace or not.

* * *

The sounds of clattering plates, chattering voices and a live band flooded Sakura's ears as she descended the stairs. Relaxing a bit in the familiar atmosphere, she craned her head to look back. There were many heads and bodies in the wake of her passage, but she managed to spot Syaoran's brown mop doggedly following her down the narrow stairs into the converted cellar. She smiled. This place had been transformed into an eatery a few months earlier.

She paused to let him catch up. It took Syaoran a while, but he managed to reach her at the bottom of the stairs. Leaning in closer to her, he tried to get away from the many bodies brushing him. It was most uncomfortable. Seeing his guide looking around, Syaoran endeavored to converse.

"What is the name of this place?" he asked, eyes roving around the closely-knit crowd that Sakura had undoubtedly led him into. Slowly, he took it all in. The first thing that had first hit him about the room was the red walls. Gaudy gypsy-red walls. From what Syaoran could see between the lighting and bodies, there was a black poppy design stenciled over the redness, leaving the room with a stark but vibrant atmosphere.

Sakura missed what he said. Turning around to ask him what he'd attempted to talk about, she watched as he pulled away from her. A red-cheeked woman burdened with a flask of hot tea had brushed up against his coat sleeve as she barreled her way through other patrons. Syaoran was left standing with a scowl on his face. _He's so stiff,_ she thought, _so different from that other time. _

She hid a smile. She turned back around. _Hoeee… Now what should I do? _She felt a bit helpless. It was too strange to be helping him again. Again? He's a stranger! What had possessed her to do something like that? _We should probably get a table. Or a cubicle. _Her sense had returned to her.

"Chiharu! I need a booth!" she called, her voice floating above the laughter. Most patrons ignored her, knowing who she was addressing. Others, who were most likely newcomers, looked up at Sakura and then away, momentarily ruffled.

Somewhere in the back of the café, where the bar was, a loud, authoritative voice answered. It was accompanied with clinks, as though china cups were being roughly treated.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

A girl with thick pigtails and tired brown eyes popped up from behind the white marble bar. She was carrying empty beer glasses on a tray, placed against her hip. Carelessly but with a relaxed ease; the owner of the underground hangout wiped her forehead with a handkerchief.

"Sakura! I wasn't expecting you 'til Saturday!" Chiharu's surprised laughter rang over the band's strumming. Syaoran watched as Sakura's stance relaxed. The flower shop girl moved towards her friend. _She's friends with that loud thing? Huh._

Chiharu quickly deposited her glasses onto the bar counter, wiping her stained hands on her apron, before she and Sakura collided into each other with a tight hug. It was obvious they were close. In the background, Syaoran watched as a quiet young man took over Chiharu's bartending post.

Alone but alert, Syaoran's eyes roamed around his parameter. The calculative amber noted the signs of a prospering business; the pleased faces, the steaming food served, the rapid work of the old-fashioned cash register. His active mind itched with all the possibility of a takeover, of adding a food chain to the Li Clan's endorsed businesses. He caught himself. _It's not always the work. _It was a half-hearted attempt at lying to himself.

Irritated at himself for thinking about work, Syaoran turned his head to look at the patrons surrounding him. The crowd mainly consisted of a younger gathering, as girls and boys mingled together with some pockets of mature-aged clientele. His amber eyes noted black hair, a red ribbon, a blue-checkered top and jeans in the throng, but no one bothered looking back up at him.

Syaoran scanned a few more faces. When his gaze caught a man's stern eyes, the other's brown eyes held his gaze for the slightest of seconds before Syaoran felt himself dismissed. Syaoran bristled unintentionally and shoved his gloves into his deep pockets. He seethed at the floor. _It's not worth starting a fight over. _He couldn't stop the unconscious glare.

Someone tugged on his arm. His thoughts were interrupted as another arm looped into his own. He felt the warmth of it through the coat. Startled, he looked up. Sakura caught the briefest emotion of surprise –for that fleeting moment his face looked younger, she noticed – before his face became blank again.

"Come on. Chiharu's giving me one of the nicer tables." She paused, considering what she'd said. "Actually, it's a cubicle, since I figured you liked your space. Come on!"

Sakura was back in front of him, leading the way through towards the shadowy back of the café. She still held onto his arm, though she knew he could walk perfectly well without her help. Bewildered behind his mask, he saw that most of these cubicles towards the back of the eatery housed couples wanting privacy. He felt the urge to sneer but the feeling passed.

Sakura smiled into the movement of many people having their meals and chats, easily dodging the elbows and figures in her pathway. _Friendly company, delicious meals served and happy customers._ _Chiharu must be pleased._

Sakura loved it. It was the same type of ambiance that Nadeshiko's occasionally housed. She reached the cubicle and slid onto the seat, patiently waiting for him. When Syaoran reached her, he stiffly untangled himself from her arm, an uncomfortable statue standing frozen until she gestured for him to sit down. He took a look at her curved, smiling mouth but decided not to comment. He sat down, a surly frown on his face.

Inwardly, Sakura sighed in exasperation.

Both were extremely silent now they were seated. Sakura, who felt the tangible awkwardness, wondered if she'd done the right thing in bringing him there. She took a quick glance at Syaoran, only to find him motionless, staring at the table. She stiffened.

Abruptly, he placed his hand on the table. Sakura flinched, but either Syaoran didn't notice or couldn't be bothered asking her what was wrong. Slowly, the hand started to tap on the white surface impatiently. Staring at it, Sakura gave it a quizzical look. It didn't stop. Neither of them continued to say anything.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran opened his mouth to speak.

"What's the name of this place?" he asked, in an attempt to rid them of their awkward silence. He'd never actually gotten the answer, having been interrupted before.

Sakura blinked.

"Ah… didn't you see it on the way in?" The words had been emblazoned on the doors leading downwards.

Still with the surly expression on his face, Syaoran slowly shook his head. He'd been too busy trying to keep himself from being jostled around by others on the way up and down.

"Oh." She paused for a second and then continued. "This is the War Room. Chiharu named it after all the damage that was left when her lying boyfriend and she had an episode. A customer had said it looked like someone had waged war in here, with all the things Chiharu had been tossing around." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, who looked away with a neutral expression. _That had been a fun day… _she mused, caught up in memory.

"I don't like this building."

It had been a stiff dismissal, the way he'd pronounced it. He looked away, eyes distant. Amber bored into a display of pitch-black coffee cups hanging off a wall, both decoration and utensil.

Syaoran didn't attempt to like the eatery. There were bright lights over his head that made him squint, a room full of different smells, loud voices and he felt too hot. A voice in his head suggested he take off his coat, but he ignored it. He felt like being stubborn.

"Look at me." Her tone of voice had changed into something else. Slowly, his eyes met her emerald-hard green. Sakura's eyes held his disapproving ones stubbornly.

"I respect that you're probably out of your comfort zone right now. But you wanted somewhere to eat. I brought you here because the War Room serves hot food at inexpensive prices. And the staff is really friendly. I also know the owner really well because she's a friend of mine. And I love this place. Everything about it."

She stopped to let her words sink in.

"Just try to enjoy the atmosphere. If you don't like it here, then you can go. I did as you asked me, I showed somewhere to eat." Her smile had disappeared and all traces of laughter had gone out of her eyes.

Sakura expected for him to stand up, give her a lecture and walk away. She'd expected for him to snub her or glare at her. She thought he might even yell at her.

But he didn't.

He just sat there, contemplative and quiet.

"We should probably order something," he said. His amber eyes caught her green and she couldn't help but admire the stubbornness in them, the refusal to back away and leave this place. He wasn't going to say sorry out loud, but in a way, he had.

She eased a bit.

"Sure, let's order."

* * *

The streets were dark, lamplights and apartment blocks the only source of light.

"I'll walk you home." It was an order, not a suggestion. Syaoran's hands were back in his pockets, due to the chilly air. He took in the girl who was standing away from him. He couldn't help noticing the green in her eyes seemed brighter because of her apparel. Then he wondered why she didn't seem cold, because she had less on her than him. Only a jumper and some pants.

Outside the street was quiet; the War Room's muffled noise below the cement under their feet. The silence was only broken by a small scuffling sound as a man dropped his used cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his foot. He took out another one and lit it up.

Sakura looked up at the night sky. She couldn't see any clouds but she could feel the likeliness of rain tonight. You could always tell when, it was in the smell of the air. _I should be getting home. _

She turned around to look at Syaoran. Sakura politely smiled, before brushing away her hair from her face. She hesitated for the slightest of moments before she shook her head. _I'm sorry. I had fun tonight too. _

"Thank you very much for offering but I can't accept. My father's waiting for me at home and I'll be fine walking." She slowly nodded, assuring herself too. _I'm sorry I'm lying to you. It's just – I don't think it's very safe for me if you know where I live._ In a situation like this, Yukito might have said she'd been naïve in bringing him to a café by herself, but Sakura definitely wasn't stupid.

"I've got to go. I'm already late. But thank you for keeping me company tonight." She smiled genuinely at Syaoran. He stood, watching her with a feeling of curiosity that he'd never felt before.

Sakura turned and left, this time not stopping to look back.

* * *

"Make sure she gets home safe."

"…"

"… Don't ask why. Just do it. Use your network or something."

A hand flipped shut the mobile, ending the conversation. The mobile disappeared into a coat pocket. A wallet was retrieved out.

He got up from his seat at the bar, paid his bill to an irate and yelling Chiharu (Yamazaki was late for his shift and was lying again), tipped the tips jar and slowly made his way to the exit. His brown eyes took one last scan of the War Room, busy and thriving, before he left, making his way up the stairs.

No one got in his way on the way back to the surface.

Emerging from the underground cellar and not in the least bit unnerved by the sudden silence, his eyes sought out a man who was casually puffing a cigarette. Their eyes met briefly, before the man snuffed his cigarette and gave a nod towards his superior.

The brown-eyed man, still at the entrance of The War Room's stairs, walked away. Behind him, the smoker left in the opposite direction.

He didn't notice. All he cared about was that she gets back home safe.


	4. Thicker than Water

**Asking For Syaoran**

_Chapter 4 – Thicker than Water_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: CCS is one of CLAMP's best works. I own nothing except plot and new characters. Apologies for such a long wait, but at least you'll meet some familiar and unfamiliar faces that have been a while in coming.

* * *

Fujitaka's eyes slowly opened, all five of his senses drugged and dampened. For a disorientating moment his abdomen churned. The urge to empty his stomach rose – then it eased away. Already tired from waking up, his mind, in its fogginess, didn't recognize where he was. Lots of shouting seemed to be occurring outside but he didn't move a muscle. 

_Where am I?_

He blinked drowsily. It was night-time through his room's window and his blurred eyesight only saw darkness; he couldn't see the moon. From what his eyes could pick up, there were no sidewalks outside, so he assumed he was too high to see any. Roving along, Fujitaka's eyes saw the stark whitewash walls and the tawny yellow of his 'get well' sunflowers. Those were placed on a bedside table.

_I'm… in the hospital. _

_How could I forget?!_

In his mind, another memory sprang forth: sky blue wallpaper and a frame of someone beautiful in every room of a well-lit house. Of piano music playing softly and gently. Of a white dress and curly hair. The memory faded when the constant beep of his heart-rate gradually made its way back into his hearing. He was monetarily irritated by his short-term memory. His forehead crinkled in consternation.

_I used to be better than this. _

Slowly, Fujitaka's eyes wandered over his body. He was wearing a blue hospital gown made from a scratchy, irritating material. Only evident when he spied it from under his similarly itchy blanket, Fujitaka tried to scratch at his chest but had to stop from the burst of pain. A clipboard hung off his bed.

Blurred from squinting in the artificial light, his eyes watered. Without his glasses, Fujitaka felt much like an owl would in broad daylight. The world seemed contracted and enlarged without settling. However, he was able to distinguish a brown mop of hair. It was resting on his blankets, while the person's hand was clasped in his own.

Slowly, to avoid pain, he shifted his neck, then head, then his curious brown eyes to glance down.

_Sakura. _

He looked at his only daughter with love and sorrow.

Fujitaka took a heavy breath, smelling the familiar flowery scent that was Sakura. A dull throb wakened from his right temple and he winced. Instinctively, he tried to move his right hand to his head to cradle it, but it was being held captive. His left hand came to his rescue. Fujitaka slowly massaged his temple, letting out a sigh as the pain dulled. However, the pain didn't completely leave him.

The door clanged opened, making Fujitaka recoil from the sound. A tired-looking woman dressed in white, a nurse, Fujitaka assumed, popped her head in. She made no sound but her eyes locked with his before she weakly smiled and retreated. Fujitaka just sighed. Someone would soon be on their way to check up on him. He felt the weakness riddled in his body.

_I don't feel like myself anymore._

Experimentally, his fingers twitched in their captive cage. His movement was mechanical at best.

Sakura, who was holding his hand, refused to wake up, though his movements were jerky. Fujitaka took a glance at the clock on the white wall. It was past ten at night, and visiting hours were finishing soon.

_Oh Sakura. _

He marveled at his daughter's sleeping position. Sakura had managed to hold onto his hand (keeping it warm) and had placed her head onto his lap. She was sound asleep. Fujitaka wondered how she managed to make it look comfortable.

_Why are you here? Why aren't you at home, sleeping in your warm bed?_

It had to be uncomfortable, sprawled out like that. Ignoring the pain in his head, he shifted his whole body towards her. His left hand went towards his daughter's hair. Fujitaka slowly stroked it. Her hair was a beautiful silky auburn, like it had always been.

_Even when she was just born she was beautiful.__She reminds me of Nadeshiko so much. _

His eyes softened. His hand withdrew from his daughter's head as she stirred in her sleep. He regarded her with love. Though he couldn't see her face from his position, he could tell she'd gotten thinner. He guessed he'd also see bags under her eyes. It was likely they'd be from the long nights he'd told her not to have.

"Otou…"

She was mumbling in her sleep. His hand returned to stroking her.

_Sleep Sakura. Sleep and rest. _

Yet, even with his calm stroking, like he'd done once upon a time when she was young, she stirred. She refused to return to her sleep.

_Still stubborn, I see. _

"Mmmhmm…"

She was moaning slightly and her hand twitched, still entwined with her father's.

"Sakura…"

He couldn't help but smile as her name accidentally slipped out of his mouth. She was the only one he had left. She was the most precious thing he had in his possession.

Slowly, Sakura rose from her sleep. Her eyes slowly blinked away sleep and she struggled for a second when she felt her hand entrapped in Fujitaka's. Then consciousness returned to her. Her eyes registered where she was and she quickly sat up in the hard, rigid chair. She kept her hand entwined with her father's. If anything, she tightened her grip on his hand.

Sakura found her father awake and aware of her presence. From Sakura's perspective, the quiet and loving Fujitaka was very different from what he once was. His cheeks were gaunt and his hands, usually strong and calloused, were wrinkled many times over. They barely managed to grip her hand. She hadn't realized how old he was until she slowly watched him grow weaker and weaker in hospital.

"You're awake."

She felt shy for some reason. It was only the second time he'd been conscious. The last time he'd opened his eyes while she was with him, he'd been incoherent. He had gazed at her, mumbling and clutching at things in the air, and worst of all, not recognized who she was. Fujitaka had spent a good minute trying to say something to her – but his mouth only opened and closed, no words formed. The look of puzzlement on his face had made her rush out of the room and of the hospital. It had been the first day she'd cried after his admission to Prince Alfred's.

"Do you know who I am?"

The quiver in her voice, the way she whispered the words. Fujitaka knew that something wrong had happened before. He frowned. There was something he didn't know.

"Sakura."

She nodded ever so slowly. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. There was almost a scared look in her green eyes, as though by answering he'd physically hurt her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She was talking to him like he was a child, as if there was something wrong with him. Gently, she released his hand, her fingers lightly running over his knuckles, feeling the wrinkles in it. Dropping his hands, Sakura's fingers moved to latch onto the blanket, digging her nails in.

"Yes. What's wrong with me?" _Why is she so nervous?_

"I don't know," Sakura admitted.

She looked away, to the small, dark window that now reflected a pale, sickly moon. There were three levels above the roads. Both father and daughter were quiet. It was so quiet in their room; all Sakura could hear was the reminder that her father's life was being measured. Who knew when it would end. A hundred thousand heartbeats?

Her father broke the silence and her brooding.

"Sakura…"

She opened her mouth to say something, to answer him, but the words refused to come out. She cleared her throat and tried again. She succeeded, somewhat.

"The doctors won't tell me much. And when they try, I don't understand all their jargon."

She took a deep breath to steady herself. It felt like all the weight of the world had settled on her chest. She turned away from him, but his hand reached out to her and touched her wrist.

Pulling gently so that he was holding her small hand in his, Fujitaka was still amazed at the difference. Even after all these years, he could still remember the first time he'd touched her tiny hands. They were so soft and diminutive. The first time her small warmth was cradled in his arms, he could still remember the bright greenness of her newly-opened eyes.

"You don't look too well," he said to her. "You're thin, even though you've got no reason to be."

She let go of his hand. Sighing, because she knew it was all out of concern, she got out of her seat.

"It just happened."

She moved to his window, placing both of her hands at the windowsill. She didn't want to talk about it. Looking out, she wistfully wished she could glimpse the sea from this level. But all she could see was the lights of the streets below.

The question came.

"You were tired. Have you been overworking yourself?"

She turned back around to look at her father. Standing tall and with her shoulders straight, she met his brown-eyed gaze straight on.

_I can't let him know about the bills. And night-school. Everything will work itself out when he comes back. _

"No. Nothing's wrong, I'm just behind on a few assignments. I've just been working a bit longer these past few nights to finish them."

Her gaze faltered – she looked away, to the tiled floor of his room. Both of them realized she was lying. Sakura's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"… I believe you, Sakura." His admittance was quiet.

Fujitaka sighed, his brow wrinkled, his body feeling his age and weariness. She was lying to him because she didn't want him to worry. She wanted him to get well. He motioned to his daughter, beckoning her back to his side. Sakura shook her head. She avoided his summon, choosing instead walk around to his bedside table to adjust the jug of sunflowers. She stroked their petals, eyeing them with halfhearted expertise.

_They need a bit of water. _

It helped to disguise the helplessness she felt.

"Everything is going to be fine. I know it will," she said fiercely, still stroking the flowers.

With her head hanging down, Sakura's soft brown bangs shielded her green eyes from her father's view. It was as if by saying it with conviction, it would definitely come true.

Fujitaka closed his eyes, abandoning himself to his weariness. His body sagged. But his mind couldn't surrender. It wanted the strength to get up. To – through sheer willpower – be in control of his life again. To be well again. To be able to stand, walk, and cook. To see his friends and smile and laugh and enjoy the sun and flowers. To visit _her_ grave again. The slow simmering of his frustration grew.

_I want to get out of this bed. I want to stand on my own two feet again._

He raised a hand and placed it on the side-rail, a motion that would assist him in getting up.

But - pain blossomed all over, one eruption from the right side and one throbbing hole from the left temple. Fujitaka's resentment towards his useless body didn't stop however. It was like a rising wave.

_I will defeat this. I can. If I just push myself enough… _

Fujitaka gritted his teeth together, his knuckles white against the side rail, and swallowed somewhat bitterly. His arm lifted up, getting ready to support him. However, Fujitaka had not calculated his heart-rate machine's rise in volume. Or his daughter's hearing. Upon hearing an accelerated and unusual beeping of her father's heart-line, Sakura turned around in concern.

"What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

The quiver in Sakura's voice, the fear in her eyes, cut straight through his thoughts. He couldn't do it. He couldn't worry her further. He inwardly gave a small smile. He was useless.

Exhaling, he slowly nodded to show he was fine, though he kept the wince of pain from showing. Sakura's eyes raked her father's figure before her eyes rested at the hand that was still on the hand rail. In order to distract her, Fujitaka questioned her.

"So tell me about what been happening at the shop…"

* * *

The flat-screen television had been turned off and the remote thrown somewhere into his pillows. Syaoran was lounging around on his couch, his jacket off. His eyes were warily roving over the object in his hands. It was a picture that was taken a year ago, at one of the uncomfortable clan get-togethers. It had been Fanren's wedding night and every clan member had been invited to mingle with family. 

His hand gently cradled the photo frame. His face was expressionless however; he didn't know how to feel about the picture. His amber eyes stared back at tender grey eyes of the person beside him within the trapped moment in time. _Xiao Qing. _

He thought back with mixed feelings.

--

Surreptitiously, Syaoran stuck a finger between his black collar and his neck. Adjusting it, (the feeling of being suffocated wasn't pleasant) he slowly let down his guard. In this hidden velvet-curtained alcove, there were no eyes to stare, no fingers to point.

He scowled unconsciously. Due to the Clan's large population, many of his blood members had either never or rarely seen him. It was irritating having to endure their whispers; Syaoran remembered glaring at Xiefa in disgust when she'd pulled him towards one of those very crowds.

Not to mention Syaoran's eyes felt pinched and bloodshot from camera flashes. Rapidly blinking in the shadows, the tight feeling faded from his eyes but the frustration remained. He hated photos. Throughout the entire evening, Syaoran had posed for wedding photos, fan photos, photos by relatives and even ones for the media's profit. He was thoroughly sick of it all.

In his stiff, tailored black tuxedo, Syaoran cut a handsome figure amid all the traditional red and formal black. Adding that element and his almost hermit exclusivity, he knew that he'd been upstaging the bride. Syaoran remembered inwardly cursing when they'd moved onto the photographs for the Bride magazine. That type of photographer, the loud voice and helpless giggling, was always the hardest to get rid of. They followed him incessantly.

Nonetheless, the actual wedding ceremony earlier had been exactly as Fanren wanted. She had looked very beautiful. Being the only man left in their immediate family, Syaoran had been honored when Fanren asked him to give her away. He did it, proudly.

A hand swept up to brush his cocoa bangs out of his eyes. His hair was as unruly as ever.

"Oh… and of course she said no! …What?..."

As two voices ventured near his hiding place, Syaoran stepped further into the shadows. The voices, third cousins from his grandmother's side, were both single and viciously grabby women. They brushed past his sanctuary. Luckily it didn't warrant very high on their list of things-to-do to explore dark nooks, so he was safe for the time being.

A knot in his stomach loosened. Angrily, something inside of him asked why he was doing this. Hiding.

_Why do I have to degrade myself to hiding behind curtains? _

…The reason came to him.

Thirty three reasons.

Not at all affected by his good looks, Xiefa, the youngest of the Li sister quartet, had mischievously whispered in his ear how all their aunties and female cousins had been sighing over him all night. According to her, his polite non-frown was drawing the sternness out of his usual appearance. And that was dangerous enough to lighten his face and make him even more attractive. He massaged his temple at that thought.

_From one jungle, straight into another._

A frown darkened itself on his lips. He did not need this added stress. He had been up to his ears in signing different forms and meeting CEOs of some local companies. A formal meeting with Hu Jintao, the current President of the People's Republic of China, had made him bad-tempered for a week. Syaoran growled under his breath. That man pissed him off.

More voices. Loud ones. Some older women, _Aunties_, Syaoran identified, were moving closer and closer towards his hidden figure. He managed to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, and scowled deeply when he heard the truth that Xiefa had spoke of.

"Oh, I wonder where the Leader is. I haven't seen him since Siew Siew's gathering. Did you know, apparently he's still with that… Xiao Qing? I can't believe, out of all the suitable girls… why not my Ling? Which side of the family is she from, anyway?"

_Busybodies. God of Fire, why must they talk about me? Isn't there something better to do with your time?! _

As to be expected, the women ignored his inner dialogue. If the aunties weren't actually admiring his physique, then they were trying to set up their daughters with him.

He grimaced. Syaoran thought the rumors that hounded him and Xiao Qing had faded. Any small whispers had escaped his immediate attention. It appeared they hadn't died out yet.

Yes, it was true. He was currently involved with Xiao Qing.

But the hard gossip and the sequential attacks on her- it seemed that his influence wasn't enough to save her from slander. In fact, he knew it was because of his influence over the clan that got things riled up. Two weeks ago had been the pinnacle of the problems, as Xiao Qing had gone to the Water Temple, only to be assaulted by unnamed cousins. Since the attack, the Elders had declared protection over her. Though he'd yet to get his hands on the culprits, Syaoran assumed everything had settled back into the norm. After all the hype, there had been nothing new to report. At least that was what his informants said. Being the first family event since the Elders' protection, Syaoran expected to be left alone.

He growled, not noticing that he was gripping the curtain tightly in his fists. There had been a cut on Xiao Qing's arm last week, from an attack where she had been unable to defend herself. He could still remember how tightly he'd gripped her arm while examining it. She'd squeaked, before pleading with him to loosen up. He had, but found himself viciously glaring at everyone that walked past him.

He was glad when the ladies moved away, greedily searching for the delicacies that would be served at the banquet. He was working himself up again. He might have had done something he would later regret.

From somewhere in the brightly-lit pavilion, Syaoran heard a loud shout, followed by laughter.Syaoran took a fleeting look out of the shifting velvet. A crowd of young children surrounded an adult and were attacking with all childish playfulness. The man, along with a young woman, eventually succumbed, and proceeded to playing 'ponies' with them. A group of adults watched from the side, some disapproving, some secretly amused.

Fanren's wedding reception was being held in the Main Pavilion, one of the oldest buildings within the Li Clan's grounds, besides the God Temples. Due to Fanren's position as the daughter of both their deceased Clan head and the current Matriarch, the whole Li contingent had been invited. In the growing evening, the opened venue was draped with all sorts of reds, as customary with Chinese wedding tradition. Ceremonial red banners were fluttering from the rafters, while red carpets were used on the black slate.

Syaoran slowly and reluctantly moved out of his dark hiding place behind the thick curtain. Splitting the partition open to check to see if anyone had seen him in such an undignified state, Syaoran sensed that there was no danger and stepped out. He carefully adjusted his designed jacket, which had gone askew from hiding. He checked his silver watch, a present from Xiao Qing.

_It's time to return to the masses. _

Reluctantly but without interruption, Syaoran made his way across the gaudy pavilion to join the original bridal party. His mother and Syaoran's three older sisters were still meeting and greeting latecomers outside by the entrance's hundred steps. The night air was warm, and the redness of the sun was still lighting the open-air entrance when he reached them. Without their notice, Syaoran stood a metre beside one of the pavilion's numerous columns, resting his weight on it. Looking over his siblings and mother, he felt the suffocating feeling of pride. Bedecked in traditional red, all four of them, excluding the absent bride and the groom, were a sight to see.

Yelan, the matriarch of the Li Clan for over two decades, looked as composed as ever. In the last rays of the day, Syaoran could tell from the relaxed state of her shoulders that she was pleased. With an elegant bow, she signaled for one of the attendants to help an old, pudgy uncle.

"Bah, I can get up these stairs."

Waving his arm to shoo away the attendant, the old uncle looked back at Yelan's accommodating figure for a second before the attendant reached him. When the bridal attendant offered an arm of support, he gazed at it for a moment before grudgingly resting his weight on the helper.

Wearing red silk that was draped pleasingly over her figure, Yelan bowed slightly and appreciatively at the retreating uncle, before turning to be introduced to one of Fuutie's private guests, a young man. A small secret smile, something that Fuutie caught and returned, grew upon her lips. Though lines crinkled at the edges of her dark, wise eyes, she still looked youthful.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate this most joyous occasion. My daughter will show you around. You are welcome in our ancestral home."

Rather stunned and unsure of himself (now that he'd been greeted by the matriarchal head of the Li Clan), the young man stuttered his congratulations to the wedding union before lightly blushing. Fuutie, dressed in a low cleavage Western dress unlike her siblings' traditional Chinese dresses, moved towards her young Chinese man. In an assuring manner, she stood side by side with him, facing her mother and siblings. Smiling sweetly at Xiefa, Fuutie waited patiently as her boyfriend slowly regained his composure. Ruffling his carefully waxed hair, the young man sighed and turned to look affectionately at Fuutie, before offering his arm to her. Both walked up the hundred steps to the pavilion after bowing to Yelan. Fuutie, passing Syaoran, gave her little brother a wink, brushing past him in a rustle of red silk.

Syaoran gave her a nod before crossing his arms and watching the rest of the guests arrive. He was unwilling to go greet the numerous faces that he'd never met before. It was a daunting task, remembering all the names. He watched, amused, as Xiefa, the youngest of the four sisters, carefully balanced on her red heels as she bowed to one of their little cousins. The two sisters, Feimei and Xiefa, were dressed more audaciously than their mother, opting instead to have long slits in both sides of their twin red cheongsams. Enjoying simplicity, Feimei's dark brown hair was left unbound, and to add a bit more effect, the older sister had decided to tie tiny bells to her wrists. Syaoran could tell she was trying to keep from laughing out loud from something Xiefa had said. Both bowed again, and an attendant came forward to lead their guests to their place within the pavilion.

Moving closer to them, Syaoran caught a whisper between the two sisters.

"Ying Ying with be pleased with the acrobats we have arranged tonight."

Feimei nodded, herself a fan of the agile tumblers. Xiefa continued with more interesting gossip.

"Ah, but about Fuutie's boyfriend! He was much cuter than the last one. She chooses them so well. I wish I could find a man who could keep up with me."

The two locked eyes before grinning in agreement. Twisting around when she heard his footsteps, Xiefa's eyes twinkled when she caught sight of Syaoran behind Feimei. Turning around properly to face him, she caught hold of his arm. It was a comfortable gesture, one that she often did, but Syaoran was rather unwilling to display such affection in public. He held his ground.

"What are you doing, Little Brother? You've been missed already. Five aunties have already asked if you were attending tonight."

Her grip was as strong as ever though, and Syaoran let her drag him over to avoid a ruckus. Careful not to bump into Xiefa's elaborate bun of dark brown hair as she pulled him along, Syaoran admired the phoenix hairpiece that carefully pierced it. It was just like Xiefa to try out something designer, and make it into her own.

"Come. Meet your biggest fan." she whispered teasingly, her kohl eyes darting to their little girl cousin, still waiting patiently with Yelan to be introduced. Only seven years old, the child was staring at Syaoran with big, worshipful eyes. Beside her was Ren, her guardian. Syaoran recognized the man and gave him a nod of recognition.

Fuutie, seeing her little brother being pulled along by Xiefa, greeted him with a smile, before introducing the little girl. Without thought, she rubbed her arms for warmth, the night was soon approaching.

"This is Meiling's little cousin. On her mother's side. She's just come back from New York." she said, before smiling warmly at the little girl who paid no attention to her. Dressed in purple brocade, the little girl looked startlingly like a young Meiling.

"Her name is Rae," offered her guardian, looking rather nervously at Syaoran.

"I know. We've met before." _She's Xiao Qing's little sister. _

He looked down at her. _They have the same eyes. _

The child was still staring up at him, her eyes wide with curiosity. He'd only briefly met her, when he came to pick Xiao Qing from her house.

Used to such gawking behavior, Syaoran gave a nod of acceptance towards the little girl and her protector.

_Meiling? She's related to Meiling?_ His took on a distant faraway look for a moment. _Then that means she'll be here tonight then. _

Syaoran took a look at his silver watch. It was seven in the evening, and there was another thirty minutes before the servers would begin ushering everyone towards the banquet. Still with his Mother, Xiefa and Feimei, Syaoran bowed slightly to Rae and her guardian; his mouth relaxed. If Meiling heard he'd not given proper greeting to her kin, he knew he'd never get any rest. The woman could be insufferable.

"The banquet is about to start shortly. Thank you for honoring us with your presence. Please excuse me, I need to find someone."

About to turn away and head back up inside the pavilion, someone tapped on his black jacket, momentarily jerking him. As he turned around to glare at the offending person who had dared to touch him, he was lightly surprised to see his cousin Meiling, dressed in the brightest red he'd seen all night. Speechless, he glared at her.

"Ah, Meiling!"

Xiefa, it seemed, had also turned around and discovered her favourite co-conspirator. Being fairly well thought of in Syaoran's immediate family and also Syaoran's childhood martial arts companion, Li Meiling was comfortable with the Matriarch and her children. Xiefa gracefully made her way to Meiling, and both embraced each other. The sun had set. Dusk, it seemed, complimented both women.

"Older sister!"

Syaoran's inwardly snorted. Meiling's affectionate greeting of Xiefa would be considered rude by the Elders. But he knew that Meiling could care less. It was one of the many small digressions that everyone seemed to overlook.

Both Xiefa and Meiling looked at each other, looked at Syaoran, before bursting into laughter. Meiling pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress the giggles. She noticed her kin nearby, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Rae!"

The startled cry of the child's protector when the young Meiling look-alike broke from his grasp and descended down the few steps towards the wedding party was enough for Syaoran to shift his gaze from his second favorite cousin. Darting between Xiefa and Meiling, the little girl quickly pressed herself against Meiling's dress. Quickly fisting Meiling's embroidered silk in her hand, she refused to let go. No one moved, surprised at the little outburst.

"Rae! What's wrong?"

Gently, because she knew the little girl hero-worshipped her, Meiling slowly extricated her dress from her little cousin's slightly sticky hands. She smiled, the laughter shifting into her red eyes.

"Missed you." Came the childish, but damp reply. Meiling could see the tears brimming on the edge of Rae's grey eyes.

Meiling squatted down, not caring that dust settled on her brocaded red. She hugged the little girl, carefully cradling the black hair that spilled from pigtails, ones that were much like the ones she had when she was younger.

"I missed you too. But right now, we're at Fanren sister's wedding and we need to talk and laugh and have fun around everyone. I'm definitely going to visit you. Your daddy said next week would be fine."

Rae nodded slowly, her grey eyes mournful. She didn't let go of Meiling though, small hands had shifting to clutching Meiling's arm.

"Is everything okay?"

A soft voice, one which was dear to Syaoran, joined Meiling and Rae in their private conversation. Sinking down in a billow of blue embroidered silk, a young woman with black hair looked anxiously at Rae. She carefully smoothed down the little girl's purple brocade dress, noticing it was slightly crinkled.

"Xiao Rae, why did you leave Ren?" Concerned, because Rae loved Ren's company and rarely left him, Xiao Qing flicked a glance at the guardian. The man, who was now standing beside Yelan, just looked concerned.

Xiao Qing, Rae's older sister, looked back reproachfully at her stubborn little sister. Both had identical faces, the same nose and the same color eyes. Rae looked bashfully at her older sister, Xiao Qing. The seven year old disentangled her hand from Meiling to grasp her sister's outstretched hand.

"Sorry."

Xiao Qing gave her little sister a smile. Quickly getting up and moving aside, Xiao Qing and Meiling allowed Rae's bodyguard to pick her up from the chilled slate steps. The lanterns within the pavilion were already lit, and after scooping his charge up, Rae snuggled into her protector's chest, suddenly tired from her outburst. Carrying her up the many steps towards the celebration and warmth of the indoors, Ren first stopped to give Xiao Qing a respectful nod of thanks. Both Yelan and Feimei left with them, after a small word to Xiefa. It was quiet while all four of them watched Ren, being led by the Matriarch and her daughter, ascend with Rae.

"How are you, cousin?"

Xiefa broke the silence. Forgotten in the little outburst, she cheerfully greeted her distant kin. Winking in the direction of her little brother, Xiefa gave a cheeky smile as Xiao Qing coloured lightly.

"I'm very well, cousin. Thank you for the concern of my health."

Xiefa laughed merrily. "You're so cute! Every time we meet you are always so polite, Xiao Qing. I wanted to know how my little brother is treating you."

Xiefa's eyes, brown unlike Syaoran's, darted to her little brother teasingly. He showed no reaction but inwardly tensed. He was not in the mood for teasing.

"We're both fine."

Xiao Qing genuinely smiled at the youngest of the infamous Li sisters. Though still younger by a few years, Xiao Qing was used to being respectful. It was a necessity in the Li Clan, unless you had special protection. Xiao Qing, though recently elevated in social status as Syaoran's girlfriend, had yet to get used to being on friendly and familiar terms with any of the Li quartet.

The teasing and fondness for cute things however, was legendary amongst the Clan. All four daughters of the Matriarch were known for their quirks.

Meiling, who'd been watching the exchange with a twisted smile, whispered in Xiefa's jeweled ear. Though he couldn't hear what had been said, Syaoran knew he wouldn't like the content by the way both of them were giggling and looking at both Xiao Qing and him.

Looking back towards the red banners of the pavilion, Syaoran observed the lapse in noise. His nose clearly smelt the richness of the food; traditional Chinese festival delicacies, hearty and plenty enough to fill even the most gluttonous of clan members. The food was ready. Fanren's wedding reception was a two-day feast. The food would be continually served for forty eight hours until Yelan ordered a close. The outside of the pavilion was very quiet. Most of the guests had already arrived; those that hadn't would just have to be shown in by attendants. The celebrations and displays of entertainment were scheduled to start soon.

"The banquet is starting in ten minutes," Syaoran said, seriously. "If you want to be on time, we should all go back inside."

He carefully adjusted his lapels, smoothing the dark material down. He needed to look neat and presentable. Holding his arm out, he gestured to Xiao Qing to take his arm. It was his right to take her in. Smiling lovingly at him, Xiao Qing took her position at his side, resting against his arm.

Xiefa, now looking bored, looked expectantly at Meiling. Meiling, who had ignored what Syaoran had suggested, was riffling through her small red bag. She was getting more and more irritated as the item she was looking for eluded her.

Syaoran ignored both of them in return. It wasn't often that he had time to spare for Xiao Qing. Aware of the heat between her arm and his, his frown eased into something softer. He'd missed her company.

_But we need to go inside. Mother will be waiting._

About to ascend the many steps ahead of them, Syaoran was stopped. Confused, he turned to Xiao Qing. While Xiao Qing lifted up her other hand to brush the cocoa bags from Syaoran's eyes, her grey eyes softened, looking at him. Gently, she smiled. Suddenly feeling their close proximity, Syaoran couldn't help but be startled and a bit more aware of her. Slowly, his eyes drank in her presence and he held her arm a bit more possessively.

"Ah hah!"

Syaoran dimly heard Meiling call out. He was still looking at Xiao Qing. He was briefly enjoying their private moment before a flash of light, the brightest thing in the pavilion courtyard, dazzled both his eyes. In a second, the warmth in Syaoran's eyes disappeared. The amber-tinted glare that he directed at Meiling was brittle-cold.

Meiling was still brandishing a pocket camera. With glee, both she and Xiefa laughed at Syaoran, who was still glaring irately at them. Ruffled, he turned to ignore them. He'd get payback later. And all of those negatives. Looking down, Syaoran saw a light blush painting Xiao Qing's cheeks. Though she looked very cute, he didn't dare show anything on his face.

He hated photos.

--

Syaoran placed the photo frame back down on his coffee table, suddenly repulsed by it.

His eyes shifted to look elsewhere, forcing himself to look anywhere except at the photo. The brown paper package sent by Mother was sitting on his coffee table, beside today's _Financial Times_. He knew what it contained. He lightly groaned. It was one of the first this year. He read the address off the back of the package. Carralough and Son Ltd.

A foreign company with English association? Was it really worth his attention? It was obviously powerful enough to catch the Li Clan's attention, yet small enough not to need consultation from the Elders or a representative from their company. It was, essentially a test. If he did well, then Mother would step down and the role of Leadership would be his. This year would test his skills. It would judge his capacity for innovation and give him the reins and contacts that would be essential to overlook the Clan's business and dealings. To inaugurate him as the Leader, this final stage was essential. He could not mess up.

Though the package was sent via his Mother, it showed how much control the woman still had. She monitored his letters and his visitors. Very few actually knew he had moved to another continent, let alone stepped out of the iron gates. Most clan members assumed that he just never left the inner buildings of the Clan's property. A hand reached up to rub at his temples. A migraine seemed to be working its way up his neck. Whether it was the thought of work or from other reasons (ones which he _refused_ to think about) he didn't know.

Resigned, he reached out to grab the weighty package. He half-heartedly plucked at the string that held the wrapping together. After a while, he placed it back down. His hand reached forward to grasp the warm mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, he sighed, tasting the dark sweetness of it.

He'd get to work later. Just after this cup of chocolate.

* * *

"Li Associates, Tokyo. Naoko Yanagisawa, Eriol Hiiragizawa's secretary speaking. How can I help you?" 

"…"

"Oh! Yes of course, Honorable Yelan."

"…?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. This week's book is a fantasy thriller. It's very good."

"… …?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I always get carried away. He is free at the moment, Honorable Yelan. He's just come back from lunch. He sneaked in through the fire door but I caught him before he got into his office."

"…?"

"He mentioned something about sweet cakes. And there being no time for cherry blossom viewing. He's not as grumpy as the time he went back to England. He'd just a bit upset at missing the delights of this season."

"…"

"Of course, Honorable Yelan. I'll put you through immediately."

"…??"

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-san said you preferred that term."

"…"

"Oh. …Why when I get my hands on that-! Li-sama, of course. I'll be sure to call you that in future. I'm putting you through right now."

* * *


	5. The Elder

**Asking For Syaoran**

_Chapter 5 – The Elder_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: CCS is one of CLAMP's best works. I own nothing except plot and new characters. Thanks go to Kaori-chan for being my beta and my editor!

* * *

"Don't peer in too close or you will fall in like a little frog!"

The little Chinese girl let go of the bridge's railing and grinned at Ren. Her bells, tied at the end of her plaited hair, jingled in the gentle breeze, chiming prettily. She'd been peering underneath the wooden boards of the bridge, crouched in a little bundle. Xiao Rae had been trying to track a moving lotus blossom, but she was distracted by the other signs of life – frogs and the many koi carp that had come up to the surface, begging for crumbs.

They were already late.

"Come on." The soft timbre of Ren's voice nudged Rae out of her fascination.

Trustingly, she stood up and waited, careless of the dust that had gotten on her dress. Sweeping the little girl off her feet, Ren was careful to keep his grip strong. Rae being a little girl had a small frame, so the older man easily managed to lift her up onto his steady shoulders. She laughed and Ren grinned in amusement at her childish glee. She rarely smiled.

He walked the rest of the bridge in silence. Underneath his feet, the thousand year old bridge creaked with every step he took. On top of his shoulders, Rae was twisting her guardian's hair, unaware of the discomfort she was causing. Ren ignored the pain, a smile playing on his lips. It was a nice day to be visiting. Summer was here. Ren enjoyed the feeling of warmth on his skin, He had spent two years in Europe with Rae and it was a much cooler continent, something Ren didn't miss.

Ren faltered as he stepped from the bridge. The Water Elder was waiting on the other side. Slowing down, Ren hesitantly continued forward.

The old man had come out of the Water Temple's red-roofed structure and was easily recognisable in the ceremonial robes of the Head of his element. Ren had been informed that they were meeting at the Temple but he was surprised to see the old man calmly tending to the small rowboat at the water's edge. It was a simple task and a duty beneath that of the Elder's. While the river that split the Water Temple from the rest of the Li grounds was not exceptionally dangerous, deep or wide, the bridge that crossed over it was steeped in history. For practical reasons, the rowboat was used for crossing the river.

Ren stopped behind the Elder. They approached without the master seeing them, but Ren assumed he'd heard. Ren gently removed Rae from his shoulders, letting her step back onto the ground. Before he could say anything, she reverted back to her mother's child. She quickly brushed down her clothing and her face was stilled into a blank mask. Both waited for the Elder to speak.

"You're late."

It was a soft admonition, but still heavy to bear. The Elder turned around, dismissing the guardian at his first glance. All of his attention lay on Ren's charge. Ignoring this slight, Ren respectfully bent his head to the Elder, chin stiff with the exact amount of propriety. Though frosty in his own way, the Water Elder was known to be more compassionate then the other Elements.

_So we are back to this game._ Though he missed China and had felt like Europe was an exile of sorts, Ren had been glad to exit the ever shifting political situation within the Clan. In Europe, he didn't need to think about Rae's every action. Here, he would pay for any action.

"I am sorry, Elder. Xiao Rae had a late luncheon."

"There should never be any excuses."

The Elder's voice was soft but it still managed to shut Ren's mouth. Inwardly, Ren scolded himself for allowing her to be tardy. The way he doted on the child was a stain on his own character. _Or at least that is how it will be seen. 'Respect your gods. Do duty to your Clan.' _

Ren acquiesced, bowing his head even lower in acceptance of the admonition. Taller in physique than the Elder who was bent in age, there was a sphere of influence which Ren couldn't deny. All five Elders claimed this and all Li members were expected to succumb. Their wisdom guided the Clan. They had, for more then a century.

The guardian looked down at Rae. She was quiet, unusually quiet even for a Li child. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, edging her forward. His eyes widened a fraction when he felt her shiver slightly, but he showed no other outward emotion.

"Go on, Rae." _There is nothing to worry about. _

Trusting him she stepped forward into the old man's reach. Grey eyes were respectfully averted to the river, a mannerism drilled into Rae by her mother. This didn't stop the Elder from reaching out to lift up her chin. Startled, Rae met the Elder's gaze, staring back. He inspected her eyes, searching for something neither Ren nor Rae knew.

"I had forgotten you and your sister shared the same strange eyes."

It was a strange, almost surprising statement, but nonetheless pointed out a feature that most people noticed upon meeting either Xiao Rae or Xiao Qing. Their European father's mixed background gave them unusual eyes. Chinese girls with natural grey eyes were an oddity in any city.

Meek as a lamb, Rae didn't reply. The Elder let go of Rae's chin, pausing.

"Come. We will go inside and discuss what I planned."

If Ren hadn't been watching their exchange he would have missed the way the Elder seemed to recede into himself. Some hidden pressure or iron will eased back and left the old man looking frail. It was unsettling. Before Ren could say anything, the Elder turned to him.

"Ren, you will wait outside. Enjoy the gardens and the water. It is an auspicious day. Just speak to one of the Order within; tell them they are to serve lotus tea. You will be given some incense. "

He'd been dismissed.

Bowing, the child's guardian left their company and made his way into the temple, unhurriedly scaling the temple's high steps. Both child and Elder watched his figure disappear into the cool depths of the Water Temple. Rae's eyes stared at where he was last seen.

All business now, The Elder slowly crouched down towards the child. Reluctantly, she looked into his gaze.

"Listen carefully child. Before we go in, there are some things that I shall mention. I have been dedicated to the Water Temple for longer than your mother has lived. When I was but your age, I left my family to join other novices my age to continue my studies. There was none of this going "overseas" business that your _father_ attempted."

He placed a warm, wrinkly hand on Rae's hair, stroking it gently.

"I believe that it will be much easier for you to fit in. Though some believe that we are too hard on our disciples, we do not tolerate bullying. Just like your sister, we will look after you." He paused to survey his Temple. "Since your studies overseas have given you very little results, how would you like to come and study with me?" Gruff though it was, Rae, with a child's perception, could hear a trace of warmth in the old man's words.

Eyes solemn, Rae slipped her hand into the Elder's.

The Elder nodded, happy with his choice. He motioned towards the temple, and both slowly made their way in.

* * *

It was Monday, two days after she'd gone to visit her father. The pile of bills had been left for days, unattended to. Sakura knew she was putting it off. But after today her afternoon had been ruined. The electrical company had personally called to let her know she was behind. She'd never felt so guilty and humiliated before. 

Grimly looking at the pile of bills on her table and the stack of household accounts to go through, Sakura sighed. The mug of hot soup that she had sipped earlier wasn't soothing her fraying nerves. She raked a hand through her auburn hair in despair.

Three hours had already been wasted on household numbers, but their income didn't seem to be adding up.

There was of course, leeway for errors, the usual: short change, accidents and household luxuries that her and her father had always left aside for. But according to this book in front of Sakura, they were two months behind debt.

Two months.

Most of their surplus had gone to pay off Fujitaka's hospital bills. That included his treatments, constant surveillance and his room. In the beginning they had scraped by. Surplus funds from _Nadeshiko's_ had been used. But the flower cateringwasn't doing as well as Sakura hoped. Yes, they'd made profit, but it was meagre, with hardly anything left over to save. Anything remaining was automatically placed into a fund for Sakura's education. For three weeks now, Sakura had been secretly withdrawing from that account to pay for hospital bills.

_What am I going to do? Father needs the money…_

Her alarm, set at opening time, sounded. It was almost nine am, when the working day began for _Nadeshiko's,_ and Sakura's green eyes had been rubbed to exhaustion. She'd been at the shop all morning, since before the sun had risen. All that she'd been able to go through wasn't even half of the folders and data. Not taken into consideration the costs of their house. There was still the electricity, the water and the phone line to pay off for this month.

_I can't tell Father, he'll get worried. I can't tell Yukito, he'll want to help. And I don't want to inconvenience him like that. _

She rubbed her wrist. It was cramping from all the writing she'd been doing. Letting go of her pen, she reached out to hold her soup cup but it was already cold. Leaning back from her chair, she dumped her spoon into the sink behind her. Sakura glanced at the time, switching off the alarm. In less than ten minutes, Rika would be showing up to help open the shop.

She'd see all the paperwork and get concerned.

Sakura had to hide this. No one else needed to know about her financial problems.

_I don't want her to worry either._

She didn't want to be a burden for anyone. Taking care of business was supposed to be Sakura's forte. She was the one at night school doing a course on self-run commerce. It was her fault if things weren't working out. She would sort it all out herself. It was only temporary. If she needed to, she'd quit night school. The thought worried her but she pushed it aside.

Dismayed, Sakura glanced back at the clock. Quickly grabbing her large knapsack, she held it at the end of the desk and started pushing the documents into the bag. In went the sorted bills, notices, supply orders, checks and accounts among other miscellaneous objects. Leaving them in a mixed up jumble inside, Sakura hurriedly notched up the bag before slinging it across her back.

"Sakura! Are you in there?" Rika's voice carried through from the front of the shop.

Startled, Sakura flinched.

"Hoe!" she mumbled. Rika was early; Sakura hadn't even heard her enter.

Wincing at the heavy weight, Sakura guiltily carried her bag into the supply room, dumping it on top of some boxes. Hopefully, Rika wouldn't be collecting anything out of there today.

"Hi! I'm in the back!"

Racing out to grab her soup mug from the table, she dumped it into the sink before turning on the water. Positioning herself at the kitchen sink, Sakura hiked up her sleeves before retrieving the cup. Hastily, she scrubbed at it, smiling tiredly at Rika as the other girl walked into the staff room.

"Good morning!" Rika greeted Sakura, grocery bag in one hand. Placing it on the counter, she efficiently pulled out item after item, storing them in the pantry or the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Rika."

Smiling to herself, Rika turned to Sakura. The groceries were done. "I'm sure the roster said I was opening the shop today. Why are you here so early?"

The auburn-haired girl shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come in earlier and give you a hand." She finished with the mug, wiping her hands on a towel. She didn't realise Rika was behind until her friend was hugging her.

"Oh Sakura, please take care of yourself. We're already worried as it is." It was still a murmur, but Sakura couldn't help but let out a deep sigh and let herself be hugged. She closed her green eyes and rested for a second. "Thanks Rika," she said quietly. Slowly, they both disengaged from each other. Rika gave Sakura a hesitant smile. She returned it, a small, sad smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see. After all, it's Sakura, isn't it?" Rika held Sakura's hand in hers. "Come on. I'm going to make some shortbread today. Can you help me?"

Taking the sparkle in Rika's eyes and trying to mirror it in her own green ones, Sakura nodded.

"Yes, let's make some."

* * *

"So basically, this knob turns on the power. It's really simple. I mean, I couldn't believe it when I first tried it, it was so easy!" 

Syaoran slammed the door, before rubbing his temples.

Groaning, Syaoran leaned against the wall, slowly hitting his head against his wallpaper. He couldn't take anymore! The man had deserved it, winding him up and up. He was already irritable from Xiefa's company. Not to mention salespeople were always too persistent for his liking.

Syaoran glanced back at the door. If he was lucky, the man would just leave him alone. The man had been too dense to notice that Syaoran was on his mobile. Even with annoyed looks and gesturing. A solid ten minutes of his life was wasted. Unfortunately at opening the door, Syaoran had unleashed the man's long speech about his product. Even glaring hadn't sent the man scuttling. If any of his sisters or Meiling had been there to see his face, they would say that he was pouting.

Now with his mobile placed at his ear, Syaoran was still inwardly cursing the gods for giving him a double annoyance - the worst salesman ever, and being put on hold by Xiefa's office.

This had been happening all morning.

And it was all thanks to Xiefa's useless secretaries. Being distracted by talking to one ninny who didn't believe Xiefa had a brother; Syaoran had been caught when he opened the door without thinking, hearing the doorbell. To his great misfortune. Since he started living by himself, salesmen had made it to one of his top peeves. He could not believe how many of them made it to his doorstep. There were at least three a week!

Syaoran heard a click on the line. Ready to tiredly berate another secretary, Syaoran didn't notice when someone knocked on his door. On the other side of the world, someone whose voice was very familiar to Syaoran's picked up.

"Li Xiefa speaking."

"Xiefa, I'm firing all of your secretaries." His disgust could hardly be contained.

"Little Brother! What a pleasant surprise! I can't believe you've bothered to call little old me! Fanren will be so jealous; she's just gotten back from her honeymoon. But anyway - besides giving my girls a raise, what can I do to help you?"

Syaoran's eyes flicked to Xiefa's portrait on his wall. She was smirking down on him.

"…Those idiots you call secretaries don't even know you have a brother. Two even tried to cut me off in mid-sentence, saying that you were busy. If I hadn't used the code, then none of them would have given me access. Don't you have a line where I can reach you directly?"

"Of course I do Little Brother. But I only got it a few weeks ago. Before that it was a hassle screening my calls through my mobile. And I'm keeping my secretaries."

There was a pause before Xiefa sighed on the other line.

"…I don't see why I have to explain myself to you. But to humour you, Little Brother, you should be reassured that they're all the best; I picked up two from Yale and one from Harvard. The others, some local, some not, have other talents too. I'm glad my girls are so reliable. It only goes to show how loyal they are."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the portrait.

"…Whatever."

"Aw… poor Little Brother. Haha, I'm sorry, was there a reason why you called me?"

"Yes. But you're going to do something for me first." The knocking had registered once again. Syaoran resumed his head-banging, making soft thuds against his wall. He took a deep breath. One hand gripped the doorknob, ready to open the door.

"What? Is it illegal? I haven't done something illegal for a while. I'm missing the excitement! I mean, not since Eriol asked me to-"

"Nothing like that. Just talk to this man."

Opening, the door, Syaoran's suspicions were correct. The salesman was still there, waiting on his doorstep.

"And you know it's selling at this great price. Only fifty eight dollars! And that's not all! If you buy two sets, it comes with a free set of stainless steel kni-"

Syaoran shoved the mobile into the salesman's hands. Awkwardly, the man clutched it. With one amber eye, Syaoran saw all of the objects in which the man had carried with him up to second floor of the Laine Apartments and sadistically noted that the man would be forced to listen to Xiefa or leave his entire livelihood if he decided to run off with Syaoran's mobile.

"Here. Listen to her."

Confused, the salesman stopped his litany and tentatively placed the phone at his ear. Syaoran smirked. Let both of his annoyances handle each other. He walked into his kitchen, deciding to make some Chinese tea. He needed something to ease his headache.

"Hello?"

On the other side, Xiefa's confusion echoed. "Hello?"

"Um, who is this?"

"Li Xiefa. Who are you?"

"Um. I'm selling the V-Eight Turbo. My name is Joe, marm."

"Joe, huh? You wouldn't happen to be a salesman?"

"… Um, yes. Is that a problem?"

"… Oh. The idiot. Joe. My brother just happens to be the worst person to sell things to. He's got this allergy that can't let him touch other people so he isolates himself in his home. I think it would be best for you to just keep on with your usual route. I'm sure you'll get plenty of luck!"

"Ahh… really?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"Thank you, marm. I'll do just that." The salesman was still stunned as the conversation ended. Dazed, he saw Syaoran coming back to the door.

"Pass back the phone Joe, and bye!"

The salesman stuttered a goodbye before carefully edging forward towards Syaoran. Without a word, Joe handed back the phone to the stoic Syaoran, making sure not to touch him, before gathering his items and giving Syaoran a nod. A bit surprised, Syaoran nodded back before closing the door behind him. He raised the phone to his ear somewhat tentatively. Xiefa was often the moodiest out of all of the four.

"Was that all, Little Brother? Want me to come over there and clean up your room? Come and make sure you're eating right? That you're brushing your teeth?" Xiefa had given up her cheerful act. While she was all for getting a friendly call from her little brother, getting her to do his dirty work was really too much.

"…I just need you to find out where the best places to eat in this city are."

_The nerve!_ "Do it yourself Little Brother!"

And with that, she hung up.

* * *

"And then she kicked him. But he just kept snoring!" Rika was beaming as she carefully withdrew the shortbread from the oven. Sakura appreciatively sniffed their efforts, before grinning at the story. She couldn't believe the things Chiharu and Yamazaki got up to when they were alone. 

"Ah, so he'd been having drinks again?" Rika nodded, taking off her gloves.

"Do you want to try one?" She gestured towards one of the fresh slices. Sakura shook her head.

"I want to save some for Father. You know how he loves anything we make."

Her eyes were bright and happy, Rika noted. _Good. _Carefully, Sakura picked up one of the plant sprays, and went around the counter spraying some flower off-shoots. Rika, when done placing the shortbread onto a plate, left her creation to cool. She went to put on some radio before joining Sakura in tending orders.

Cutting into the fun, the clock on the wall chimed two in the afternoon.

"Hoooeee!"

Sakura stared at the time, frozen. She was late_, again_.Leaving the room at a run, Sakura grabbed a rose wreath from the counter. With care, she placed it in a cardboard box with the shop's logo on it. Grabbing a delivery hat from the hook, she hurriedly scrunched it on her head.

"I'm late! The Mani order was supposed to be delivered ten minutes ago!" Running past Rika, she quickly placed her apron on her stool. "Please take care of the shop!"

Artfully weaving around the hyacinths on display, under the balloon stand, and avoiding the fountain, Sakura managed to navigate herself to the front of _Nadeshiko's_ before disappearing out the front door. The chime tinkled after her, waving goodbye. She didn't even manage to wait for Rika's reply.

Inside, Rika smiled to herself before withdrawing a pencil from her apron. Carefully she took down the time and Sakura's effort. Yukito owed her strawberry shortcake this week. She was two minutes later then usual. Humming to herself, she picked up a slice of shortbread and popped a corner into her mouth. _Mmm._

* * *

"Tomoyo! Where are you?" 

Sonomi Amamiya rounded the corner of the darkened hallway, still dressed in her tailored suit. With ease, she placed her keys on a table before carelessly hanging the thick coat she'd been wearing on the coat rack. The week that she spent in Washington D.C. had wrung her dry. Sighing from the comfort of being home, she stretched her arms, easing sore muscles. The moon was out; she could see it reflected in the pond outside. From the front entrance, she could hear her bodyguards returning to their car. They would be making their usual rounds soon, settling back into a routine.

_It's good to be home._

She blinked. By now she should have heard a reply from her daughter. Hearing no answer and rather curious at what Tomoyo could be up to, she went looking. Walking past the unlit kitchen, she peered in. No one. Only clean utensils and an empty counter. As quietly as a mother could, she made her way through the living room but the lights weren't on and the television was turned off. She did note that Tomoyo's favourite pillow was missing from the couch.

The next rooms to visit were the second floor design rooms. There were specifically Tomoyo's. Her daughter's material room was empty of her, though everything else was neatly arranged in labelled boxes. Hats were placed in one cupboard, shoes were neatly aligned, and when Sonomi walked into the wardrobe, she smiled. In front of her was Tomoyo's newest love. She stopped for a moment to admire the newest creation on the mannequin. It was a new blue design, a very sleek and modern dress made from hybrid satin. Sonomi left it alone, not daring to touch it. Tomoyo was fussy when others touched her work before it was complete. She was the same with toy designs.

For a while, she spent time looking into every room she crossed. The Grand in their music room was empty, and neither was Tomoyo sleeping in her wing of the house. It took the older woman a while to find Tomoyo but when she saw a light still in the study of the third floor, she knew she'd found her missing offspring. Opening the door with a quiet creak, Sonomi saw that Tomoyo was on the computer looking at her new website. Their shared study was a cosy room, even fitted with a fireplace to keep them warm on winter nights. Carefully, Sonomi knocked. Startled by the slight sound, Tomoyo turned around. Her face lit up when she saw her mother.

"You're home!"

Gracefully as always, Tomoyo rose out of her seat and went towards the older Amamiya to embrace her. Sonomi smiled down on her daughter. Though she was in her early twenties, Tomoyo had yet to be as tall as her mother. As they hugged, Sonomi could still see over the top of the loose dark hair.

"Mother's home."

She smiled peacefully. _We've been so busy lately; I haven't seen you in two months. _

Since graduating, Tomoyo had invested most of her time furiously creating collection after collection. Though most of her best creations were placed in boutiques and not sold in massive production, things had just started to take off. Overseas countries like the UK and the US were eager to try Tomoyo's clothing line out. Adding Sonomi's own toy empire to supervise and maintain, both had been just missing each other by days.

_I'm going to cut down on those overseas trips. The board can go. Those stuffy men need to get some fresh air and new ideas. Especially Miyazumi. _

Sonomi gently held her daughter's shoulders at arms length to look at her daughter's face. Pale in the light of the room, Tomoyo's face was smiling back at her mother. She let herself be examined, pleasantly basking in her mother's worried love.

"What are you doing up so late? I thought you had an early flight to California tomorrow morning," Sonomi asked, a bit concerned. _You haven't been overworking yourself again, have you? You scared us so badly when you were admitted to the hospital last time._

A look of confusion settled on Tomoyo's face. "Oh." And then she looked a bit puzzled. Then clearly remembering something she'd forgotten, she bashfully continued her sentence. "I forgot to tell you that they cancelled the shoot. It's been raining all week for them. I suggested that we fly the models to Hawaii. They're still deciding whether or not we can afford it, it but I know they'll come to the same conclusion."

She smiled benevolently as Sonomi arched an eyebrow. When Tomoyo smiled liked that…

She nodded in approval.

A secretary once made a remark that Tomoyo shared Sonomi's aptitude for business, but simply used different methods. While Sonomi lived for an argument and ruled her meetings with an iron fist, Tomoyo preferred more subtle tactics.

She smiled proudly.

"Any news then? I'm sorry I missed last week's call. The reception in the hotel room was horrible." She took Tomoyo's hand in hers. "Any word from great Grandfather?" She carefully led them both out of the room. The hallway was quiet; Sonomi knew they were alone in the house.

Tomoyo shook her head, her hair rippling.

"No word. He's out of reach in the ocean. Touya told me he's finally been able to relax."

Both of them made their way to the kitchen on ground floor. Along the way, a small part of Sonomi noticed little touches around the house. It seemed Tomoyo had gotten tired of such a bleak house. She had subtly arranged furniture and ornaments in various rooms, placing Sonomi's souvenirs in small artful places, much like the vase of arranged roses they passed. Sonomi approved, but was a bit upset that she had no hand in the help. She tried to involve herself into Tomoyo's life as often as possible. But work took so much time away.

"I still can't picture him on that cruise. He hasn't left that house for decades."

Her childhood home, the Amamiya country mansion with its tennis courts, English teas and Nadeshiko's rainbow-viewing room crept into Sonomi's memories. There was always Grandfather's comforting presence with his pipe, their mid-day picnics and always days when Nadeshiko would fall asleep in Sonomi's bed, her arms linked with Sonomi's, both girls tired out. Those were Sonomi's most treasured days, when most weeks were sunny and Nadeshiko was still alive.

_I grew up there. So did Nadeshiko._

A sad smile floated onto Sonomi's lips. The past was over. For the first time she could remember Masaki Amamiya, her Grandfather's presence would be missing. She couldn't really imagine him relaxing, let alone getting a healthy tan. Sonomi shook her head in amusement, her lips curling upwards.

_I don't think he could ever be like that. _

A concerned thought came to her, furrow in her brow.

"Has he got maids to look after the house?"

Tomoyo, who noticed the play of flickering sadness on her mother's face, was quieter than usual. Beside her mother, her bare feet padded along their plush carpet. She kept her own thoughts to herself. There were things in motion that weren't her doing. Touya was the catalyst. What happened in the past wasn't over with yet. There were still truths that had yet to be uncovered. Her hand fisted her nightgown.

"No, but Touya's living there. He's temporarily moved back in and alternating between his apartment and Great Grandfather's home," she said quietly. "Has he told you what he's been doing?"

They were going down the stairs and around the corner. Both Sonomi and Tomoyo nodded to the security camera in the corner of the room and continued talking. The older woman absently yawned. It was very late. Coffee would have to keep her up.

"I haven't seen him since I left for Washington. I was too busy with the new bear designs that I didn't get to see him off. They were trying out a new design alongside one of the latest fads of cloth."

Tomoyo's eyes flickered. She paused, considering what Touya said.

_If she thinks its just business, then I'll be fine. _

"Oh."

It was a quiet sound. Sonomi didn't seem to notice.

Keeping up with the conversation, she asked. "Why? Is he starting a new project?"

Striding ahead, Sonomi didn't wait for Tomoyo's answer as she walked into the waiting kitchen. Flicking on the lights, she swung open a wooden cupboard where the coffee was kept. Tomoyo entered the room, taking a seat on a kitchen stool, as Sonomi hooked a cup from the rack.

Tomoyo's gaze was firmly on the floor, worried.

"He hasn't said anything like that to me."

* * *

Xiao Qing was kneeling on the floor, prostrating herself. Pain was slowly grinding its way into her knees, but she kept her neck rigid, blood pumping in her ears. Bowed in respect towards the Elders, her grey eyes were pinned to red carpet underneath the Elders' feet. She was on marble, cold, unforgiving marble. Because of protocol, she couldn't speak until she was addressed by the Elders. 

"Xiao Qing."

Her throat bobbed, and all that was on her mind was what she had done. What she had to sacrifice to do as they asked. Her eyes were averted; she wasn't allowed to look at the collective body of Elders. The room in which they were in was one of the Water Elder's meditation rooms and was sparsely decorated. It was an inner room within the Water Temple, private unlike many of the other rooms open in sky and for worship. They would not be disturbed.

"Greetings honourable Elders, guides of the Li Clan."

"We do not have time for traditional niceties, Xiao Qing. Speak. We wish to hear about your actions." She was silent for a while, thinking about the mistakes she made. The way things had turned out. The look on _his_ face.

"Why did _I_ have to do it?"

The question was soft.

They were silent, refusing to answer her. She hated not being able to see their expressions. There had been occasions, of course, when she caught a glimpse of each Elder, even times when she had spoken to a few in private, but all she could picture was fierce, unyielding, aged faces all around. She had never felt the full force of their presence all at once like this.

"Our word is law. Respect your gods. Do duty to your Clan." This was the Fire Elder's booming voice, as harsh as a crow's grating caw. A clamour of voices joined in.

"You owe us your obedience. Do not be insubordinate!"

"If it wasn't for us, you would not be worthy of Xiao Lang's attention."

"We were the ones to clear your path to him. Weeding out all those other girls. Maybe we chose wrong?" A sneer.

"You were perfect. He is after all, naïve in his own way."

Qing closed her eyes. It was all true. Everything they said. _I owe them so much, and yet I long for more._

"I am sorry, Elders. The honour and stability of the clan is for your direction only. The task is done." She paused, and with recklessness looked up, meeting stern eyes and said, "But badly done." She directed her gaze back to the floor, unable to keep their gaze.

"Explain yourself."

"Hiiragizawa did not refuse me. But he knew why I was there."

"Our false descendant is still a man, Xiao Qing. He couldn't have seen through your actions."

"It is impossible."

"He is still a _man_."

"Yelan has probably been interfering once again!"

"Do not come to such sudden conclusions. She has not shown her hand yet."

Xiao Qing heard one Elder get up and prowl up and down the carpet. The others had begun arguing in another dialect that she didn't understand. Already emotionally tired, Qing hung her head. The stone beneath her knees was warming up as the sunshine came into the room.

She realised the voices had quietened down. "Xiao Qing, we wish to know the account of the task."

She closed her eyes. "…I did as you specified. It was last Friday, late in the afternoon. I managed to get a meeting with Hiiragizawa like you asked. There was no hassle with the secretary even though I didn't make an appointment. Once I mentioned the clan, she led me into his office. He'd just arrived back from Osaka and his office was in a mess. But when he saw me sitting in his chair – it was as though he could see through me and see my intentions."

There was another flurry of voices in the foreign dialect before silence reigned the room. She continued.

"We discussed the family. I briefly inquired about his work. I didn't understand most of what he said, though he indulged my lack of knowledge. I asked many questions and he tried answering as many as possible. When I asked about his plans for the next month, he mentioned something about travelling back to Hong Kong to visit our aunt-"

"Which?"

"Honourable Yelan. He mentioned having bought some delicious sweets off the streets of Japan. He said she would enjoy their taste."

There was a hiss of surprise. Suddenly without warning, she was yanked off the floor. Finding herself in the iron grip of the Earth Elder, recognisable in his brown robes, she shivered. There was fury but she couldn't tell if it was directed at her.

"Are you telling the truth?"

Startled, she stared straight at him.

"Of course."

His glare penetrated into her eyes, searching for signs of a lie. She sucked in a breath, waiting for the cold slap on her cheek. Bracing herself and flicking her eyes to the floor, she waited with bated breath. Finally he stopped his search, his grip loosening. Swearing brutally, the Elder dropped her unceremoniously on the cold floor. She heard him return to his seat, angrily scraping the red carpet.

"Continue, Xiao Qing."

She pulled herself back into her previous position, a wince on her face. She had to pretend nothing had happened.

"He said he was going to spend some time in London and visit his pets. He would spend a month or so of his time." This time she was privileged with their conversation.

"Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. He would call them pets?"

"Vicious creatures."

"The panther and its keeper should be put down. They caused such problems last time; it took me four weeks before the temple was back to its original state!"

"The man is insane."

"I am still surprised he managed to get the permit for that creature."

She paused before continuing. "He asked about Xiao Lang." She closed her eyes, knowing that in this matter she would also be heavily questioned.

"What did he ask about?" The question was spoken only by one. The Water Elder. The others waited for her. A bit surprised, Xiao Qing shifted her weight, trying to get to a more comfortable position. Her knees ached but she dare not complain.

"He asked how we were. Was Xiao Lang eating well? Had he been sleeping well? Had he been on boats lately?" She stopped, waiting for a flurry of voices.

"Boats?" The question was whispered so quietly, with such puzzlement. "Was there nothing else?"

"No."

"And then?"

"…He asked me to accompany him to dinner."

"Did you accept?"

"…Yes."

The room was dead quiet. Until the Fire Elder spoke up once more; they had to be sure.

"So you slept with Hiiragizawa. You gave up your virginity."

A tear streaked down Xiao Qing's face but her hair covered her face well enough so the Elders couldn't see her anguish. It took a minute before she could steady her voice without a wobble.

"Yes."


	6. I Need

**Asking For Syaoran**

_Chapter 6 – I Need_

By silverymare

Disclaimer: CCS is one of CLAMP's best works. I own nothing except plot and new characters.

Thanks go to Kaori-chan for being my beta and my editor!

* * *

Hiiragizawa was _different_. Eerie, sarcastic, four eyed, calm and unfortunately a great pianist.

_You'd think after all our childhood I'd be over how strange he is, but I never though he would hurt her. _

Even sitting beside the Matriarch of the Clan, Meiling couldn't help but glare. Looking at Eriol's smile from across the coffee table, his shrewd eyes hidden behind thin wire-rimmed glass, Meiling wanted to get up and throttle him. Careful to emulate respect, Eriol graciously accepted a cup when the Li Matriarch offered him some tea. Hidden in her lap, Meiling's hands curled into fists. _How can you just sit there? _

_You betrayed us. _

_You betrayed Syaoran._

Yelan nodded to the attendant who was hovering by the doorframe. She dismissed the servant, giving him an imperceptible nod. She turned back to the tense situation in her living room, taking the teapot back into her hands. Only Eriol noted the strain on his aunt's face, the stiffness in her neck. He did nothing except take a sip of the jasmine tea. Meiling's glare hardened when she met Eriol's eyes for a second, even deeper when he gave her _the smile_. Placing his cup down, Eriol carefully chose a mooncake slice from Yelan's silver tray before taking a careful bite. He was as nonchalant as ever.

_Bastard. You deserve worse than expulsion from the Clan. I'd beat you up myself._ _Screw Regulation Nine, Clause two. I'm sure they can sway the rule. _

Meiling gritted her teeth.

Clause Two was about violence within the Clan boundaries. No fighting was allowed except within training grounds or special exhibitions, of which needed Elder approval. This came with no surprise; thirteen brawls in past November had wrecked the Clan grounds, all large incidents including both adults and children. The new regulations had just come in last December, just before Christmas. Now fighting would result in either a fine, a suspension from usual Clan events, or at worst, depending on wounds, exile. But this was a worthy cause. This was betrayal against a clan member. In terms of honour, Meiling had every right.

… _Screw the rules. _

_No one would care if I broke his nose and bloodied him up a bit. It'll just have to pay from my wallet a bit. I know I can take him on. He hasn't had years of training. I bet even those stiff Elders would cheer me on. And he thinks he can get away with just an explanation. _

She studied him, her body subconsciously shifting into a position where she could jump up off the couch and punch his face. If she was quick enough, she'd get at least one or two good punches on him before Yelan managed to drag her off his limp carcass. She was glad she was wearing a nice shirt and dress pants. A dress would have just gotten in the way. Meiling bared her teeth at him, pretending it was a smile. She ignored Yelan's piercing look, shifting the sharpness of her gaze towards her tea. She'd been breaking rules even before she met Syaoran and Eriol. This would be no different.

Meiling took a moment to overlook her anger and study her opponent. The last time she'd seen Eriol was two months ago. Outwardly he hadn't changed. He didn't even have a tan from all the time she knew he spent in Tokyo and Okinawa in summer. It was obvious that he'd lost his mind though. Sleeping with Xiao Qing was something she never expected Eriol to do.

_But then again, he's never been predictable, _said the voice within. A polite cough snapped out of her inner thoughts.

Yelan turned to the young woman, silently offering tea. Meiling shook her head at her favourite aunt. Tea wouldn't be able to sooth her feelings. The Li matriarch placed the teapot down with a heavy sigh, placing her hands in her embroidered lap.

"Meiling, please calm down."

The older woman paused, seeing her niece's tense shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy.

_I wish there was an easier way, but we need you right now. _

"There are things that need to be said and I don't want you to start a fight."

_But there will be a time for fists. _

Meiling shifted uneasily in her seat as the peaceable mood in the room changed. Taking a measured sip from her teacup, Yelan carefully looked at Eriol. _It is time. Come. Explain your actions._

He didn't let his smile drop, it only deepened at seeing Meiling's uncomfortableness. His cousin in name rarely tolerated his presence and was generally too nervous. Taking his time, he finished his slice of moon cake. There was a glint in his dark eyes, amused at how transparent Meiling was in her anger. It seemed she never learnt how to solve problems without using her fists. Slowly, his long arm stretched out to place the teacup back onto the glass table. At the clink of the china on the table, Meiling seemed to flinch, though if Eriol hadn't been looking, he wouldn't have caught the movement. Settling back into his leather chair, Eriol studied Meiling. She was_afraid_ of him. In the quiet of the afternoon, they heard the distant tolling of Fire Temple bells signalling noon. No one moved.

"I-"

She broke the silence with her half-uttered word. There was something going on and Meiling wanted to open her mouth to splutter out a question, _why do I have to listen to this,_ just to break the silence. She couldn't stand this tension. She preferred to have everything lain out in the open.

Yelan cut into her sentence, calm and unruffled. "Eriol isn't the only one to blame for Xiao Qing."

Yelan paused, seeing Meiling rein in her infamous temper. Her niece was susceptible to her irritability; it earned her an infamous name for starting fights, even among the fighting prowess of the Lis. Unfortunately for Meiling, this was dangerous now that the new edict of banned fighting was established. She waited until Meiling settled back into her seat, red eyes watching her aunt. "He came to me before the events with Xiao Qing occurred and we decided what was to be done. His actions were agreed upon with careful planning. It was not a rash decision. I must also be blamed for her pain."

Those words splashed over Meiling like cold water.

She pushed herself away from her aunt, getting out of her seat. She almost stumbled on her feet, keeping a distance between the two of them and herself. Disbelief reflected in her red eyes. She stared at her aunt; at the beautifully coifed hair, the familiar lines of her face, the hands placed exactly in her lap. Meiling had never seen her aunt cause pain. There was a strong will behind her conduct of the Clan but also compassion in the Matriarch. Such qualities had kept her in nominal power up until now. Even with her husband's death and the blow it laid on her claim to leading the Clan. This was the only lady who accepted Meiling into her family when she was being bullied, and similarly accepted Xiao Qing into Syaoran's life. Meiling herself often turned to Yelan for advice. This woman was her second mother.

"You, you- you _what_?" She pointed a finger at Yelan.

"I don't understand." Meiling's hand was on her head, confusion swirling. She tried to get her thoughts around Yelan's words. She turned accusing eyes to Eriol.

"I mean, how could you know Xiao Qing was going to come to you?"

Her mouth was twisted. Bile filled her throat. "And you _decided together_ Eriol was going to sleep with her?"

To herself, she murmured, "I'm dreaming." _This is all a strange dream that I'm going to wake up from. _

Yelan didn't reply, pursing her lips. Her gaze rested on Eriol, who had been watching Meiling ever since she'd left her seat. The man paid no attention to his aunt, instinctively knowing she was looking at him. His eyes hardened, a glitter of anticipation was behind those glasses. Eriol took a moment before speaking. It was time to tell part of the story. But he was doing this strictly for Yelan. He didn't need to explain his actions. Meiling's cooperation with their plans was needed, if not vital.

He gave a wry smile to Yelan. It was strange the way things turned out. He looked at the irate Meiling, making sure he kept her spirited gaze. It wouldn't be easy to convince her. She was a stubborn girl. The only reason he knew she existed was because she'd been a obstinate little kid all her life and refused to listen to her mother about bowing to Syaoran all those years ago. What a ruckus she had caused! Back then the trouble she caused had been relished by Eriol. Even now she was a bit of a wildcard. But this was no time to be reminiscing.

"It was in a dream."

The room was deathly silent for a second.

"You, you – You _dreamt_ it." Meiling's words were softly spoken. "All this was caused because of a _dream_?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence. There is only the inevitable." His voice was deeper – deeper than Meiling had ever heard. This sudden deadly serious voice startled her. In the back of her mind, something quietened, expecting to hear more. Almost accepting his words as a skewed sort of wisdom. The rational part of her ignored the curiosity.

Meiling cut off his sentence, blurting out, "Of course this is hard to believe! What you're telling me is something crazy! Something out of some stupid psychic's mouth! You can't expect me to believe that!"

She started pacing, working herself up into a fit, her boots scuffing the red rug. Her voice was rising, edging towards the hysterical. "You have to be joking. You dreamt something and then hurt Xiao Qing because of it. You _dreamt_ it! And even you Auntie! You're involved in this? Is this something like a joke to you?" Meiling suddenly stopped her pacing, faltering beside the window sill. Her mind was buzzing with everything and nothing. She spun around to them, glaring. "How can you even expect me to believe this bullshit?!"

Without waiting to hear what they wanted to say, she turned away, her back to them. It was a blunt refusal to listen. Staring through the window, Meiling could see her aunt's patio and an empty birdcage. She kept her eyes on the cage. If she stared long enough, maybe a camera crew would come out and it would all just be a big practical joke. _They're just playing a trick on me. That's got to be it. _

From her seat, Yelan spoke. "I know this is hard to believe, Meiling, but I trust Eriol." There was hardness in her tone, an unyielding power that made Meiling pause.

Meiling opened her mouth and then closed it. She did this twice, a frown on her lips. Seeing Meiling trying to handle the large truth, both Yelan and Eriol stayed quiet in their chairs, letting her wrap her mind around Eriol's words. The room was quiet for ten minutes, before a tiny chink was heard from Yelan's teacup. Meiling slowly turned back around. She crossed her arms, still unwilling to come and sit back down. At this moment, she couldn't bear being near them.

A maid pushed her head into the room, but at seeing the tense situation she hastily made a retreat.

Meiling fixed a hard glare at her aunt and distant cousin after staring at the intruder. She was frowning hard, and her arms were typically crossed across her chest. They were lucky, she hadn't bitten her lip yet. Her temper was still in check.

"So let's say I believe you." _Because if this is a dream, then I'm going to wake up and laugh._ "Crazy as it all sounds, how does this work?"

Eriol smirked, seeing how she still didn't believe anything he'd said._She is such a handful. _He removed his glasses, and carefully wiped them on his shirt corner before pushing them back onto his nose. He looked once at Yelan, who closed her eyes and nodded. _So part of the story eh? So be it. As long as we achieve results. _His eyes shifted to the grandfather clock in the living room. Dark blue eyes returned to Meiling. He started speaking, voice hushed; almost wary of letting others hear his words.

"Dreams are your self-conscious. I dream true dreams when I fall asleep. Some believers will call it 'premonition', but it's not limited to future events. The past, present and future. I've been privy to all. Your first steps, my father falling in love with my mother, Fanren with a child in her arms. But for all the entertainment, I can't control it." A shadow came into the blueness of his eyes. "I've always been _gifted_ with this ability"

Meiling's eyes were narrowed. _It makes sense. I never did find out why Eriol was sent overseas for education. I mean all of us, Syaoran, the sisters and all the children are schooled on Clan grounds. The only other person I've heard was schooled in a foreign country was Xiao Rae. That's only because of her father's insistence. Maybe all this time he's just been too different to be Clan. If what he says is true, then it makes sense why he's never here._

"So tell me, if all of this is true, what did you dream last night?" Meiling couldn't help but feel a bit curious. _This doesn't mean anything, Eriol. I'm still going to hit you. I'm still angry at what you did to Xiao Qing. _She watched him carefully.

Eriol wasn't fooled. She still didn't believe him. Casually, his smirk widened, replaying the scene in his mind. The vividness of the dream was still with him.

"Xiao Lang was suffering from a hangover. This was worse than his farewell party." At this, a self-satisfied glint found their way into those uncanny eyes. "There was a delivery girl at his front door. Pansies lay at her feet. They were at his new apartment."

His amusement slowly disappeared. This particular dream made no sense to him. Eriol closed his eyes, reliving the events once again. Not all his dreams made sense. Used to arranging and rearranging them to create a map, certain images would often baffle him for years. But the vividness of this dream, it meant something.

Quietly, Yelan poured him another cup of tea. He accepted it, taking a sip. But the dream still pestered at his thoughts. A lip curled slightly, only Yelan seemed to notice his worry. Up until now, Syaoran was a controlled factor in their plan. He would have to send one of the Li quartet to investigate. Or maybe Meiling, if all turned out right.

"Xiao Lang with another girl is not something I would have predicted. I would say I can't believe it, because my little cousin is incapable of handling women." A quirk in the corner of his mouth that he kept to himself. "But I've been proved wrong by my dreams before."

Yelan watched his face shift from curiosity to worry. This was dream was news to her but she secretly approved. The confinement of Syaoran to just the Clan grounds always seemed wrong to her. It was a choice she made nonetheless because she needed him to understand his father's legacy. There would be time for him to travel after he assumed the Leadership. This temporary residence in another city was a suggestion of Eriol's. Another dream, though both hadn't understood. Maybe this girl had something to do with it.

Eriol continued. "I don't know who she is. Maybe one of our distant cousins." He paused, and considered this idea. It was unlikely as she didn't look familiar. If anything, she looked like she had Japanese blood. Seeing the interest his words were creating, he continued, an amused glint in the corner of his eye. "I couldn't tell you how far away it is in the future. Or if it was in the past. But it's still recent. It was his new apartment. I recognised the unhealthy obsession with green."

With every word that Eriol said, Meiling felt herself grow angrier and angrier. He was spouting lunacy! Unable to hold it in, she walked towards him. Her lip was curling upwards. "What? Do you expect me to believe that? Xiao Lang is honourable. He would never let himself get that drunk! The only time he ever got drunk was because of you at that party. And how could he be with another girl? I know he's still with Xiao Qing." She stopped. "What am I saying?" _I don't believe what he's saying is true. I don't know why I'm getting angry. This is all just something he made up. I know something would never happen between the two of them. Xiao Qing needs him too much. It must all be some mistake. _

"Xiao Qing and Xiao Lang are no longer together." It was Yelan who spoke. The Matriarch stood up, a pitying look in her eyes. Whether it was directed at Meiling's ignorance or towards the events that were still happening, Meiling couldn't tell. The older woman moved towards Meiling, though the young woman kept her distance. She was warily scrutinizing Yelan. "I know this as a fact. Xiao Qing went to him after staying with Eriol. She decided the guilt was too much and told him she couldn't function anymore. They no longer live together. She told me before she left to see Xiao Lang. She was crying with guilt. I was the one who picked her up at the airport."

Meiling shut up, and her throat bobbed as she swallowed heavily. Now Xiao Qing's incoherent manner made sense. Her cousin came crying to her house yesterday, but Meiling couldn't get much out of her. The only words seemed to be that she slept with Eriol and regretted it. Thus this meeting and Meiling's planned revenge. Xiao Qing could always rely on Meiling for support. Cousins stuck together. Family and Clan was everything.

"It wasn't to cause her pain." His eyes were solemn. _It was needed, and I wish there had been another way. _"I'm not as petty as you might think." _I did her a service. _

"But you did hurt her, somehow. Do you know she came to me, crying?" She threw accusing words at him, her only weapons left. She was stripped of what she knew; Meiling was still shocked at the news. _Xiao Lang and Xiao Qing aren't together. But- I thought they would last forever. She was so happy. I was so happy for them. I thought they would last!_

Eriol's eyes went flinty. His mouth curled into a frown, roused enough to be sharp without sympathy. "Xiao Qing has always been weak. Even when she was small she was under the Elders' beck and call. She's never learnt to think for herself. Ask her. She had the choice to come to me. She could have gone against the Elders. She could have chosen to stay true to Syaoran. But she didn't. I don't know all the details of her deal, only what she said and from my own dream. They were the ones who put her into that situation. They demanded that she come to my office and seduce me. Blame them if you want to do something. I am not the one to be angry at."

"I can't believe it. I- I won't believe it!" _That would be ruining the very relationship they've cultivated. _

"By saying you _won't _believe you've already made the decision that it's true. You're lying to yourself. Don't be weak, Meiling."

She flinched. Sitting back down next to Yelan, Meiling tried to keep her hands from shaking in her lap. His words were painfully true. She was already accepting his words, they made sense. But she didn't like the way she'd been manipulated into this understanding. Suddenly and without any warning, she darted forward towards Eriol. With one hand raised, Meiling tried to slap him but he caught her hand inches away from his cheek. She flushed, glaring down at him. All were tense.

"Did you see me slap you in your dreams?"

He smiled a sad smile at her.

"How did you know then?"

He was quiet, just looking at her, daring her to try it again. He carefully let go of her wrist. She took her hand back, a red flush still stained all down her neck. In shame, a curtain of black hair hid her face from view. Her other hand rubbed the wrist that tried to attack Eriol. It was sore from his tight grip. _He's stronger than I thought. Not many can stop me._ She wouldn't be trusting Eriol anytime soon. The reason as to why she was here haunted her.

"I trusted you. Xiao Lang trusted you."

"I needed to do what had to be done." His voice was cold, amused but flinty. He could see the shaking fear of unwilling change, fear of the_unknown_, in her eyes. Always the same fear. _It never changes. _

"But you still chose to sleep with her. You could have refused."

"I've seen my dreams come true. I saw you fall in love with Xiao Lang when we were three, before we even met. I saw my mother dying. I've seen back and forth in history, even though I don't understand all of it. My dreams don't always make sense, but I stand true to one thing: the Clan. And if Xiao Qing is one of the keys, then I'll do what I must." _That's all you need to know for now._

Her ruby eyes glared at him. Yelan placed a hand on Meiling's shaking fist.

"This is just a ploy to get me to help you, isn't it?"

"If you want to think of it that way. But there are events in the making. You can be a part of it and have the choosing of your own actions, or you'll be forced to do something you'd rather not do."

She turned to Yelan, the woman who took her under her wing, and given her friends and family she could trust. Family and the Clan. All that she knew all her life. Syaoran. Xiao Qing. She breathed out, tension seeping out. Resigned to this strange twist in her life, Meiling tightly gripped her aunt's comforting fingers. _If there isn't another way then I suppose I've got no choice. _The fervour of her tamed spirit was reflected in her red eyes.

Eriol smirked.

"What do you want of me?"

* * *

The shopkeeper was greeting someone but he didn't bother to check.

Tucked away in the newspaper section of the shop, Syaoran was browsing through the stacked piles of grey paper. He didn't bother with the sports news or the gossip. He was holding a copy of the daily newspaper in his hands, while another was tucked under his arm. With a flick of his thumb, Syaoran turned a page of the Daily. A groan escaped from his lips. _I can't read anything in this light._ He glared upwards before striding towards the closest window. Syaoran didn't notice the weird look the shopkeeper gave him. His sharp eyes read the headlines, his frown deepening. His thoughts were miles away.

'_Japan's economy is contracting more then the expected 1.2'. Not too good news. Eriol's probably keeping on top of that. He's already been in Tokyo for two months. _Syaoran smirked. _At least he isn't here. 'Expectations of a world recession are lowering world currencies'. Exactly what the President said. He's not often wrong. From what Mother sent last trimester, he's already spent more on himself than we agreed. Must remind Xiefa to send someone over. Hmm, the IT investment with Google is going well. 'The US dollar is gaining on the British pound'-_

Syaoran felt a soft tap on the shoulder. Engrossed in his reading; he ignored it. When he felt the soft touch a second time, he shrugged his shoulder and shifted to a side. Let them pass by and get to what they wanted. He bumped into a pile of magazines, and took a step forward to get out of the tangle. His eyes didn't leave the paper, he was too engrossed.

'_Al Gore is going to travel to Africa'- _

When he was interrupted a third time, the finger almost digging into his shoulder, he stiffened. His body knew this familiar gesture. Only one person ever got his attention this way. His eyes froze on the paper, not daring to turn around and confirm what he was thinking. His betraying pulse began to race.

_Xiao Qing. It can't be her. She's already gone back to Hong Kong. _

Deep down inside, he badly wanted it to be her. There was no news from home and he missed seeing her on a day to day basis, though he was reluctant to admit it. From having her with him in their apartment, her late mornings and her strange coffee insistence, the way she'd tilt her head when she was confused. And no one else would dare tap him on the shoulder that way. It was one of the boldest things she did around him. Even though they rarely touched, it became such a familiar and comfortable thing with both of them. It had to be her.

_Why is she back here? Has she come to explain herself? _He gritted his teeth. His swept his emotions under, reining in the memories of other ghostly touches. _She just left without a proper reason. She took everything and just ran. This is so screwed up. _He slowly turned, a glare settling on his face. He had every right to be angry. _This hasn't been sorted out yet. _

A lithe figure dressed in service type clothing stood in front of him. It took him a second to register the auburn hair and the green apron, having superimposed a blue scarf and black hair. Syaoran's amber eyes widened, not believing his eyes. Behind him and smiling cheerfully was Sakura. When his mind corrected his vision, the tension seeped out of his shoulders.

…_So it's not her. _

Something fluttery lurking in his stomach died when he found Sakura behind him. Something akin to disappointment curled inside. His hand went up to cover both eyes, rubbed them for a second before he deeply sighed. He cradled the open newspaper in his other hand.

_Of course it wasn't her. She's not going to come back and tap me on the shoulder. She cleared everything out, even the scarf. It was her choice. _Inwardly, he kicked himself. _I can't believe I've even thought of her. She LIED to me. I have better things to do that think about her. _Syaoran self-consciously pulled at his coat with one hand. He was tempted to walk into a window. _I'm going to forget her. She doesn't mean anything to me. _

He removed his hand from his eyes. Gazing at Sakura from under his long bangs, Syaoran noticed the young girl was still in his presence. With a careless once-over at her figure, Syaoran noted she looked wind tossed, pink staining her cheeks. He couldn't help seeing her green clothing, in his _favourite_ colour. Sakura was carrying a backpack slung on one arm. _She doesn't look anything like Xiao Qing. I haven't seen her since we left that little underground place._

His eyes wandered back to Sakura again, before centring on the backpack._Sakura, was it? Isn't that the national flower of Japan? Japan._His analytic mind took over the controls. _The Chinese haven't been on good standing with the Japanese for a long time. But Xiao Qing always wanted to go see the sakura blossom. _He silently growled. She'd managed to creep into his thoughts again. _I don't want to think about Qing anymore. _He took a deep breath. Looking at Sakura, he dismissed those treacherous thoughts.

He was a bit curious as to why Sakura was in this part of town, when _Nadeshiko's_was five streets away. He also wanted to ask her why she had an empty backpack and why she was here in this small newsagency. And why she had tapped on his shoulder. There were plenty of questions he could have asked but he opted to remain quiet. When he didn't say anything, Sakura broke the silence by speaking up.

"Ah." She paused, a bit unsure. Her eyes didn't quite meet his. "You have chocolate on your mouth."

Pointing at a smudge at the corner of his mouth, Sakura turned her head to smother a laugh. She'd gotten a peep at his face before turning away. The shocked look on his face was very cute. It only appeared for a second, but even for someone as serious as him, it was funny to see. As Syaoran subconsciously stuck out his tongue to lick the spot, messy chocolate brown hair falling into his eyes, his frown disappeared. His amber eyes flickered before closing as he savoured the dark hot chocolate stain. Sakura peeped back at him, hiding her smile. He would probably frown if he caught her laughing.

_Ah, the disappointment disappeared for a second. _With her green eyes sparking, Sakura watched him for a moment or two before taking advantage of his lapse in attention. She sidled up to him, not noticing the lack of space between them. The aisle was very small, crammed with magazine stacks and a card tree. Sakura carefully peered over his shoulder to look at his reading material. Craning her head over, Sakura's eyes lit up at what she saw. The Finance section. Her fingers crept onto the page he was holding onto, holding it firm.

_He really wasn't joking when he said all he thought about was business._ Her eyes scanned the headlines. Spotting something, Sakura scanned through the line eagerly. _Oh, I need this piece for next week's assignment. Energy saving options. How to 'green' up your business._

Sakura didn't step away from him; she was too absorbed in reading the text. Accidentally, her elbow bumped into his arm. Opening his eyes, Syaoran was startled to find Sakura so close. Flustered, he stepped back, almost into a stand of greeting cards, effectively distancing both of them from each other. Sakura regretfully let her grip and eyes slide from the paper, disappointed she couldn't read anymore. She rocked a bit on her feet, watching an embarrassed Syaoran.

Now aware of his own state, Syaoran couldn't help feel awkward. It was a small newsagency. Besides the teller at the front, no one else had come in. It was just the two of them. The quiet was deafening. He tried to not look at her, busying himself with righting the card stand. Sakura had gotten bored waiting for him to speak. She was now crouching on the floor, her attention distracted by a garden magazine. She quickly flipped through a few pages, stopping to look at exotic looking plants. From where he was standing, Syaoran had no idea what they were. Shuffling forward to see, Syaoran was caught out when Sakura glanced up. Startled, he backed away. Before he could continue his peculiar shuffle back and forth, Sakura blinked at him before closing the magazine and placing it carefully back in place. She stood up and turned to him, hefting her backpack.

Syaoran blurted out the first thing that came to him. "Did you get back to your house okay?"

He wanted to groan out loud. _I am an idiot. _This was weird, meeting her again. He hadn't even thought of her the whole week, except for once or twice when he'd wondered if she got home to her house safely that night. _Better her than Xiao Qing. _What was he supposed to say? _What's a civilised thing to say?_

"Yes." Sakura bobbed her head up and down. "Thanks again for offering to walk me back." She momentarily frowned, as if thinking about something unpleasant. The expression quickly passed.

He shrugged. Fumbling a bit, Syaoran closed the newspaper in his hands. Adding it to the one tucked under his arm, the young man raked a hand through his hair. Struggling for something else to say, he asked another question before inwardly cringing. "Why are you here?"

_You'd think after talking to the President of China I would be able to handle addressing a girl._ _I can't believe I thought she was Xiao Qing._ He stared outside, before calming himself down. Sakura looked back down on the magazine wistfully. Giving up on the luxury, Sakura walked towards Syaoran. She pointed at the newspaper underneath his arm.

"I'm looking for a newspaper for one of my assignments. And I saw you through the window." She didn't look at all awkward that she was talking to him. Shifting the backpack so it sat better on her shoulder, Sakura waited patiently. "I was just coming back from a delivery and all the newsagents near _Nadeshiko's_ were out of the Daily."

"And?"_Why? There's got to be more then that. Everyone has another motive for talking to me. Even Fanren wants something. _

"I wanted to see what you were reading." Hesitantly, her green eyes looked down at the paper on his paper. "You've got the last copy in this whole street. I've been all over the city looking for it." Syaoran was a bit surprised. Out of all things to say, that wasn't something he was expecting. He wasn't conceited enough to expect something like a confession, but it wouldn't have been the first time something like that happened. _What a strange girl._

She adjusted the backpack on her arm, blushing a bit with shame. "Can I look at it before you buy it?" _I know the class can borrow it from the library, but it's always so torn up by the time I get to it. Not to mention I don't have much time before it's due. I've only got tonight. I'll have to cram some tomorrow morning shift so I can get it done. _

"Ah." He shrugged, before nodding. "Sure."

She smiled brightly.

* * *

He hadn't realised she followed him until he was on the street curb. The wind was really strong; it was tugging at his coat lapels. A bit irritated that his hair was getting into his face, Syaoran brushed the pieces away only for them to return to his face. He inwardly sighed. _I can't be bothered anymore._ He let them caress his face. It was past three in the afternoon, and there were only a few people down this street. The sun was warm; he glared half-heartedly at the shadows on the sidewalk. Winter was over with and Spring was rearing its head.

"Hoee. You walk so fast!"

Her voice made him slow down, shortening his strides. He didn't stop, letting her run to catch up. Stepping side by side, Sakura stayed at his side. Unlike Syaoran, she clearly enjoyed the sunshine. It left a sunny smile on her face, even though she was struggling to keep up with him. She was taller than most girls her age but Syaoran still managed to hold almost a head over her.

They were walking up a hilled avenue and as they reached the top, Sakura's smile grew. Before them, down this particular road and across the esplanade, was the beach. Both walked in comfortable silence till the end of the road before Sakura cleared her throat. She turned to look at Syaoran for a moment, contemplating something. Making up her mind, she opened her mouth.

"Are you busy?"

Syaoran tilted his gaze down towards his companion. He couldn't help but notice Sakura had a hopeful look in her eyes. He was quiet for a second, musing his timetable. When nothing came to him, Syaoran cautiously answered. It was never a good thing to promise something to someone. They might want more from him later. He could always say that he didn't have much spare time on his hands though. Luckily for her, he was in a carefree mood this afternoon. He was sick of walking around and getting lost. Familiarising yourself to a city was a hard job when most streets looked the same. That and it had been awhile since he'd enjoyed company.

"No. I'm done for the day." _I'm getting a bit tired of shops now. I've wasted all day on this._ He faltered a step. _I can't believe Xiefa hanged up on me! _

Sakura pushed forth without stopping. Carefully, she minced her way around a sidewalk tree, all the while heading in the general direction towards the beach.

"It's been a while since I've been to the beach. Do you want to come?"

He shrugged. There was no reason for him to not go.

Once again resuming their quiet companionship, they walked the rest of the way towards the beach. As Syaoran got closer and closer, he could smell the salt on the air, hear the keening of the seagulls. They crossed the last barrier, the esplanade, all the while their hair whipped around them. As they walked off the grass and onto the beginning of the beach, both stopped to look at the waves and sand. Syaoran's amber eyes watched as a gull landed on the water, bobbed for a second before diving down. The bird reminded him of the cormorants back on the Pearl River. The black fishing birds would often stalk trawling boats, diving for fish nearby.

Sakura was about to say something, turning to point out a tiny crab, when she saw Syaoran's expression. Her eyes widened slightly.

_His eyes are warm._ He looked like he drank in the wildness, the calmness, the _wideness_ of the ocean. It was like he'd never seen it before. She gazed at him for a moment, not realising her cheeks were slowly turning pink. When Syaoran blinked, Sakura bit her lip and turned away. She surveyed the beach herself. They were lucky. No one was walking on the beach today and the weather was surprisingly lovely. It was unusually warm for a spring day, but perfect for spending some time in the sand and surf.

Trying to get rid of the unsettling feeling inside of her, Sakura eagerly left Syaoran on the sandy edge of the beach. She walked onto the sand, her shoes slowly sinking in. With a sudden carefree laugh, she pulled off her apron, tossing in on the sand as a makeshift beach towel. She plopped herself and her backpack on it and kicked her shoes off. She let the wild wind mess up her hair, grinning as the strands flew into her face. She missed this feeling. She missed being at the beach just for fun. She missed having fun. She curled herself back, looking at Syaoran.

"Come on!" she called.

Something in her voice, her _happiness,_ made him follow suit. With his chocolate bangs fluttering in his eyes, Syaoran stepped onto the beach sand and followed Sakura's footsteps to where she was sitting. The wind tugged at his clothes, promising to play. He dropped down onto the sand, and gingerly sat on the apron. Sakura laughed with happiness. She wanted to dance, to twirl, to fling her arms wide open in the air. Staring out windows was fine and all when there was work to do, but nothing could compare to having it right in front of you.

He was looking back at her, a curious mixture of wonder and wariness directed at her. Sakura, feeling his gaze on her, looked back at him, a question in her eyes.

"I've never been to a beach before." He stopped, realising how strange that sounded. He corrected himself with a frown. _Why do the strangest things come out of my mouth when she's around? _He looked around, seeing sand dunes in the distance. "I've been to the river, but I've never seen the ocean. I never knew it was this expansive. On the Pearl or at its edge, you could always see the other side of the river."

He stared at the water. He had plenty of memories of a harbour and getting sick on Eriol's yacht, seen many pictures of the sea and saw clouds on the plane over, but he'd never hitched up his pants and walked barefoot like she was doing. The shimmer of the water was brighter on his eyes than he remembered and the foamy crest of waves went higher than any motorboat trail could make. The horizon went further than his eyes could see.

"Aren't you hot?"

He blinked, distracted. Syaoran looked at Sakura only to find her green eyes already on him. He blinked when she pointed at his coat. Shrugging to herself when he didn't do anything, Sakura let herself enjoy the salty air. She squealed when sand was carried with the wind's playful fingers and thrown at the both of them. Syaoran felt it rake at his hand.

He still hadn't said anything. He didn't need to. She was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. Syaoran pulled off his thick coat, folding and placing it on Sakura's improvised towel, before flicking a button from the top of his shirt. It was a fine spring day and it was too warm to spend it in thick clothes. He was glad he'd chosen a thinner shirt underneath. When Sakura was turned away, he let out a tiny smile.

"Do you like it?" She was wriggling her toes in the sand, and piling sand up on her feet. Both of them slowly watched her feet disappear into a mound of sand.

"You mean the beach?"

"Everything. The waves, the air, the sky…" She threw her head back with a happy sigh.

"I don't get to spend much time outside."

"I wish I could spend more time outside too. I know we're in the city, but I love that we have a beach so close." She paused, digging her hands into the sand. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger. With my mother. But I don't remember much about that time." Sakura traced a mermaid on her sand covered feet. She wrapped her arms around her sandy knees, hugging herself. A wistful smile hovered on her lips. Suddenly feeling restless from all her momentary sadness, Sakura stood, not bothering to shake the sand off herself.

Making up her mind to be happy in the sun, she playfully ran a few metres to the water's edge, blissfully enjoying the sinking of her toes into the wet sand. She giggled to herself as the water tickled her toes; foam crept up onto her ankles, washing away the grit of beach sand. She spread her arms out, letting the wind try and blow her away.

Syaoran watched her. He didn't know anyone who was so _carefree_. His eyes darkened for a moment as he realised how pathetic that sounded. Standing up, he meticulously took off his shoes and followed her, not used to his feet sinking into hot sand. It was a strange sensation. While spinning around, Sakura saw him approach. She gave him a radiant smile, and he faltered a step. When he reached her, she stood still, letting the waves come up to them.

"The sea makes you feel very small doesn't it?" She shaded her eyes with her hand, staring out to the bright edge of the horizon.

"It does. Someone told me it makes your problems disappear for a time." He snorted lightly. "Wei is an idiot. It doesn't make the problems go away." In the corner of his eye, Syaoran couldn't help but superimpose another figure at his side. Sakura and Xiao Qing were both exactly the same height.

It didn't help that Xiao Qing had always been by his side. It had become a natural occurrence to find her there, waiting for him to notice her. Gentle, always waiting, never pushy unlike so many other girls. Sakura shifted, swinging her arms about and Syaoran let the picture slip away. He was ruining a good day. He released the fist he found himself making.

Gruffly, he spoke, "Thanks for bringing me here."

She smiled again at him.

"I think a place like this relieves stress at least." For all her happiness, Syaoran noted that she did look rather worn out. He looked away. _I don't need to be concerned about her. She can take care of herself._

Sakura took no notice of his scrutiny. Walking back to her apron and her backpack, she sat back down and scooped up a handful of white sand, just to feel it trickle through her fingers. Small particles of grit clung to her palm and she brushed them away. Carefully, she opened her backpack. She pulled out two hair bands and carefully tied her hair back into two little buns. She stared up at Syaoran, who was now shading her with his shadow. He was looking quizzically at her. She looked away, a distant look in her eyes as she stared at the glassy waters. After a silence, she spoke up.

"It's hard, sometimes."

"What?"

"Just talking."

Gruffly, he sat down with her. From his folded coat, Syaoran retrieved a fountain pen. Grabbing her hand, Syaoran carefully wrote something on her palm. Sakura wanted to giggle, but she only wriggled her fingers in laughter. It tickled, whatever he was writing. When he released her hand and refused to look her in the eyes, she glanced down at her palm. Her green eyes widened slightly. She looked at him in askance.

"I stay up late."

Holding her wrist carefully, Sakura stared at the young man in front of her. Wonderingly, she gazed at his phone number carefully written on her palm.

_Thank you._


End file.
